The Return of Aunt Hootie Haggen
by Doc Reid
Summary: Several crisis hit Dodge, and some how Festus' aunt is able to turn things around. Story Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Large, lazy snow flakes fell onto Front Street of Dodge City, which silently grew in depth. The only evidence of human activity were the foot steps through the deepening snow that dotted across the street. Most town folks felt that the winter was in Kansas to stay the season. In fact it brought many old-timers in from the hills to gather much needed supplies to endure the frigid weather that was still to come.

Doc pulled his winter coat tighter over his shoulders as he made his way down the stairs toward the Long Branch Saloon for a morning cup of coffee. He didn't mind the snow so much, nor the cold, but the dampness always crept into almost every joint. As he held the rail down to the boardwalk he muttered to himself about finding a warmer place to live - other than Dodge City in the winter, "Heartless place at times...cold to the bone and aches to prove it." Even his coat couldn't cut the dampness from the day.

The town doctor took his time stepping into other people's foot steps in order not to get snow in his boots. He slowly made his way to the boardwalk in front of the Long Branch, only to be passed by a hurried deputy, Festus Haggen. The weathered hill man strutted by then stopped at the door of the saloon, "What's takin' ya so long?" he waved the doctor on to hurry him, "Don't tell me its this little dab of snow that's slowing you down..."

"No!" Doc barked at Festus, "it isn't the little dab of snow that is slowing me down. It's the dampness and my rheumatism, if you need to know." Doc growled.

Festus' eyebrows rose up to his hat band, "Oh." He waited for Doc to reach his side before he held the door open allowing Doc to enter first, "Maybe Miss Kitty will have somethin' for ya to take care of yer argues."

"I bet she will too! In the form of a nice hot cup of coffee," Doc's eyes narrowed as he pushed past Festus, "Now get out of my way, I'm cold."

"Well, I'll be..." Festus shook his head, "He's more a grumphead than normal..." he followed Doc in to the Long Branch and over to the long dark wooden bar and perched next to Doc who settled in at the far end next to Miss Kitty.

"Good morning, Doc!" Kitty's cheery voice lilted across the bar.

"'Peers Doc's not in any kinda mood to be happy today, Miss Kitty." Festus cut Doc off in a half joking way. Doc shot a glare at the deputy, "Mind yer own business," he grumbled.

Kitty made a face that was crossed between a question and hurt, "Oh, Doc. You sound down right miserable," she playfully pouted for the doctor, "Care to tell me?".

"His rhemytisum is causing that, Miss Kitty...like some old mule with a fieriest tooth ache," Festus once again chimed in and Doc shot him another look.

"Is that so, Doc?" Kitty asked with concern in her voice.

Doc frowned then looked from Kitty to Festus, "Ask him. He seems to know everything!" he abruptly pointed to the deputy who stood next to him.

Festus stood and straightened his back in rebuttal, "Now that ain't so Doc. I was jist tellin' Miss Kitty, here, that you said you was all achey and such." The deputy held a hurt look on his face. Anyone that knew him well enough knew he always meant the best for his friends.

Doc's shoulders slumped, and then he signed.

"Oh, come on Doc. Festus is only trying to help." Kitty urged as she poured both Doc and Festus a cup of coffee.

Doc nodded, "I know. It's just that my aches are only part of my problem," he gratefully sipped at the hot coffee.

"Oh?" Kitty pried as she picked up her own coffee and held her blue eyes on Doc's while waiting for him to continue.

"Doc? What else is botherin' ya? You know Miss Kitty and I don't like ta see you so...miserable," Festus waited for the physician's response.

"Well," Doc said brushing his right hand over his moustache, "I'm not sure I can even tell you. Ethics, you know."

"Well, if its bothering you that much, Doc, you have to tell someone," Kitty tried to lessen Doc's hidden burden.

Doc sighed again, "It happens to be Mrs Garvey."

"Oh?" Both Kitty and Festus said in unison.

"Well, you both know that they are expecting their first child..." Doc sipped again from his cup and both Kitty and Festus nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well, I don't think things are going particularly well. In fact, if I can't see any change soon, I'll have to either send them somewhere, or have someone other doctor brought in..." Doc shook his head, "it's just beyond me at the moment."

Both Kitty and Festus looked down at their coffee cup and neither one knew what to say...if they said anything at all. Their hearts ached for their doctor friend.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few minutes of silence, Kitty finally spoke and hoped to encourage her dear friend the doctor, "Doc, you know more about babies than anyone in all the eastern States. Ma Smalley and I will help you."

Doc tired to muster a smile as his greying moustache curled at the ends over his mouth, "Thanks, Kitty. I'll be sure to keep that in mind once the time gets sooner."

"You just make sure Jenny takes it easy from here on in," Kitty continued.

"Oh, like I haven't tried that!" Doc proclaimed. "She is almost as stubborn as him!" Doc thumbed over his shoulder to the whiskered deputy who stood innocently by the doctor's side.

"Ya always have to go poking at me, don'tcha?" Festus sneered.

Doc looked up at Festus and smiled, "It wouldn't be any fun, any other way..." he smiled slyly then winked at Kitty. Kitty playfully swatted Doc on the shoulder and shot him a look.

Doc looked down at his empty cup, "Well she is stubborn, I can't do anything about that."

Just as kitty picked up the blue and white ceramic coffee carafe, there was a commotion out on Front Street that drew everyone's attention. There we're folks yelling hellos and other's clapping and laughing. "What in tarnation is going on out there?" Festus' eyebrows lifted in question as he strutted to the doorway - then stopped dead in his tracks.

Kitty and Doc watched with great interest. They slowly looked at each other. They had seen the look on Festus' face before. In fact Kitty slid behind the bar and Doc sooted to the end next to her fearing the worst. Doc looked over to Kitty, "It can't be Henry...can it?!"

Kitty swallowed and looked up to the ceiling of the Long Branch. Images of the fire flooded back into her mind, "I sure hope not, Doc. Please pray," Kitty's voice held some strange tone, as if she was going to preach, however to the would be already converted. Doc pat her forearm as they both waited to see what Festus was going to do next - both exchanging nervous glances. They jumped in reaction to Festus' out-bursting cheer before he gleefully pushed through the swing doors and out on to the boardwalk. In a strange way both Doc and Kitty sighed in relief. Whoever was in town that Festus knew was not Hard Luck Henry. The deputy would have made a door through the back of the saloon to avoid his troublesome cousin.

"Well, what do you make of that?" Kitty was now interested in the action out front of her establishment.

Doc shook his head in wonderment as well, "I honestly can't say. Best we take a peek before - well, you know," Doc took Kitty gently by the elbow and they walked to the door.

"What do I know, Doc?" Kitty referred to what the doctor had just said.

"The 'curse of the Haggens'," Doc said dryly.

Kitty nodded, "Good point," she pursed her lips before she smiled slightly. Up through her thick eyelashes, she took another look up at the ceiling of the Long Branch Saloon and said a silent prayer.

Festus pushed through the small crowd and looked into the blue eyes of his aunt, "Aunt Hootie! What in thunder brings you to Dodge?"

Hootie was just about to answer when Doc and Kitty gathered next to Festus. All three of them looking nervous. "Festus? What on earth have you done to Miss Kitty and Doc here? They look like they've seen some spooks!"

Festus pulled back and looked at Hootie then to Doc and Kitty before his slow gaze rested on Hootie again, "Henry ain't with you, is he?"

Hootie busted into a hearty laugh which was contagious as everyone around her started to laugh, "Heavens no, Festus. He's still with his monkeys and the circus. I wouldn't dare show myself here if he was still with me!" she laughed again.

Matt had just left the livery stable where he held Buck. His ride back into Dodge was long and hard, and the last thing he needed was a boisterous crowd to deal with. He scratched his whiskered cheek and reluctantly walked up the street to break up the crowd in front of Kitty's saloon. All he longed for was his bed and his mind searched for things to say to Festus if this rowdy crowd was out of control. However, as the marshal approached the Long Branch he could hear nothing but laughter - good and hearty laugher. Matt didn't even know what was funny, but he, too, started to laugh.

Finally Matt made it to the boardwalk where Festus stood with his aunt and Doc and Kitty staggered in giggles. "Festus. You didn't tell me that your Aunt Hootie was coming into Dodge," Matt scolded the deputy in a light-hearted manner.

"Wall to be right honest Matthew, I didn't know myself until I heard the ruckus out here..." Festus winked at his aunt.

"Oh, Marshal, don't be mad at Festus. I didn't tell him I was coming here..." Hootie urged.

"Just as well," Doc said under his breath, "he couldn't have read the message anyway."

Kitty again playfully swatted the doctor who winced with a smile on his lips.

Matt caught the interaction between Kitty and Doc and a slight smile broke across his face before he turned his attention to Hootie again, "Well it's a pleasure to have you back in town Aunt Hottie, but..."

Hootie stopped Matt before he asked the inevitable question, "No, Marshal Dillon, Henry is not with me. In fact I was just telling everyone here, that he is still with the circus and his monkeys!"

"Well, I'll be..." Matt smiled. "This sounds like a good time for celebration!"

Hootie blushed, "Can I buy the first round for my friends?"

"You can do whatever you like, Hootie!" Kitty smiled and wrapped her arm around the stout woman and the two of them walked into the saloon laughing away.

Festus, Matt and Doc stayed outside and exchanged glances. With a collective sigh that Henry was nowhere in sight, they joined the ladies inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty and Hootie had already seated themselves when Matt, Doc and Festus arrived at the table in the saloon. Festus took a seat next to his aunt, while Matt and Doc sat on either side of Kitty. Festus wiggled into his seat and leaned to his aunt, "You really mean it, that Henry is still with them monkeys?" the deputy's left eye scrunched in question - and concern.

"Oh, yes, dear Festus! I wouldn't dare show my face in Dodge again ifin he was still living with me, after what he done last time." Aunt Hootie turned her attention the Kitty, "I'm so glad that you were able to rebuild," she smiled.

Kitty smiled back, "Well, to be honest Hootie, it seems that the fire was probably a good thing. My roof was rotten!" Kitty chuckled. "I'm just glad no-one was seriously hurt."

"Me too," Doc ticked his head.

Festus hung on every word of his aunt, "Is Henry happy with his monkeys?"

"For heaven's sake, Festus! Why don't you take up with the circus to find out?" Doc barked and Festus flinched. "You hush up! I was jawin' with my aunt, that's all," Festus retorted.

"Oh, Festus," Hootie laughed, "Your cousin couldn't be happier," Hootie pulled her handbag up to her lap and opened it before she fished through it looking for what it was she wanted. After a brief search, she held out a photograph of Henry and his monkeys. "See! Now, don't he look happy!?" she chortled again.

Festus warily took the photograph and looked at it before he ticked his head, "It sure does look like he's enjoying them critters, don't it?" he handed the photograph to Doc who was sitting closest to him. Even Doc was bemused and handed the cabinet card to Kitty who inturn handed it to Matt. "Does this mean you want to join up with him, Festus?" Matt looked up from the photograph.

Festus' eyebrows knotted at the centre, "No I don't want to join up with Henry...nor the circus neither. I'm just glad that Henry is well away from me..." The hill man sat back in his chair with a huff which of course caused his friends to laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addie Modhercan held another damp cloth to her father's head, "How ya feeling now, Pa?"

Argonaut Modhercan looked up to his daughter, "I ain't feeling any better, Addie. Them concoctions you've been mixin' don't seem to be doing nothing, now." He rolled his head back and looked up at the hides that made the roof of their temporary shelter. The Modhercans were a transient bunch.

Addie sat back with her niece hovering over her shoulder. "Pa, I tried everything, with what we got," she wiped her forearm across her runny nose. Her eyes stung from the tears that wanted to fall.

"I know girl," Argonaut pat her hand, "Maybe it's my time..."

"Don't say such things!" Addie stood with her hands on her hips, "There's gotta be somehtin' more I can do..." she started to leave her father's side when Piney's hand clutched at her grey ragged skirt. Addie stopped and looked down at the growing yong girl, "What Piney? What is it? I don't have time fer games..."

Piney nodded in acknowledgement, "This ain't no game, Aunt Addie. Why don't you go and fetch that book learnin' doctor that fixed me up like new?"

Addie stopped and thought. Then she looked down at her ailing father and a slight smile creased her lips. "You might be on to something there, Piney. You was always a smart Haggen, even ifin we don't bring you up like one."

Piney nodded again, "I know, if it weren't fer my Pa running off and my Ma dying from grief, I guess, I would be a Haggen," she said sadly - mostly about her mother, then she smiled, "But I like being a Modhercan too!"

Addie laughed lightly and then pressed her index finger over her lips, "Shhh. We gots ta be quiet what Pa gets rest. Come on out side..." Addie took Piney's hand as they left the hut.

Skeeter and Herk stood outside the hut and waited for Addie and Piney, "What's going on with Pa?"

"He ain't well. Just like before." Addie snapped at he half witted brothers.

"So whatcha gonna do?" Skeeter pressed.

"I'm gonna fetch me that book learned doctor from Dodge. And you two better be nice to him this time, or I'll make sure he poisons you!" Addie wagged her finger in her brothers' faces. They both swallowed hard then slowly agreed.

Addie turned to Piney, "Now that you're the smartest one, I want you to look out for things here while I'm going to Dodge."

"Ahh...can't I come with you?" Piney tried to convince Addie to take her with her to Dodge, "I've never been to a city before!"

Addie shook her head no, "I'll be sure that once Pa is feeling better, that we take you to the city. You have to stay here and watch out for things..." Addie placed her hand on Piney's shoulder, "You understand, don't you?"

Piney smiled, "I'll do my best, Aunt Addie." She knew how much of a handful her uncles could be. It was Argonaut that kept them in line.

"I know you will." Addie smiled back before turning to her brothers, "I need a horse and saddle..."

Both brothers scrambled from sight to saddle a horse while Addie gathered a few supplies to ready for her journey into Dodge. It was several years ago that she was last there and she hoped that she remembered how to get to the big city.


	4. Chapter 4

Doc pulled his gold pocket watch from his right vest pocket and pushed the top button to pop it open with his thumb. With a slight grunt, he noted the time before he pushed the cover carefully closed. Kitty noted his action, "Late for something, Doc?" she smiled with interest.

"Well, I should go out to see Mrs Garvey before it gets dark. I want to see if she is any better since I saw her yesterday." Doc stood bidding everyone farewell and was about to leave when Hootie stood to join him, "What's Mrs Garvey's problem Doc? You've looked plum worried the whole time we were sitting here havin' a laugh. I knew there was something aching at you," Hootie placed her hand on Doc's forearm in concern and in hopes he'd tell her his problem with Mrs Garvey.

"I shouldn't really tell you - with ethics and all, Hootie," he paused and considered Hootie's hill clan cures, "but you are right. It is bothering me, and maybe, just maybe with your knowledge you might be able to help..." Doc's crystal blue eyes lift up to Hootie's hazel eyes. They held the same warmth that her nephew's did. Doc smiled.

"Well, maybe we otta go and see this lady, and soon! I wouldn't want you to fret away on me, honey!" Hootie laughed and winked at the older man. Doc almost blushed when he heard Kitty laughing then catch herself at Hootie's comment. Slowly Doc turned and made a face of disapproval which only caused Kitty to laugh louder. Doc gave up while shaking his head he walked to the doorway with Hootie in hot pursuit.

Festus leaned forward and crossed his arms in front of himself at the table, "Aunt Hootie likes ol' Doc..." he mused not really taking into account what he just said. He just watched his aunt and Doc leave the saloon with a strange look on his whiskered face.

Kitty and Matt looked at the deputy and their eyebrows rose upwards, "Oh?" Kitty murmured while leaning forward resting her elbows on the table.

"Sure. Jist look at the way she helps him and all..." Then his words caught him - Festus wasn't sure what to think about the situation, "wall she even called him 'honey'!"

Kitty nodded, "That she did," Kitty looked from Festus to the door and back again, "Does she say that to everyone?"

Festus shook his head no, "Jist to the ones she likes..." Festus then had another strange look run over his face and he looked at Kitty, "You don't think that Aunt Hootie might think of..." Festus couldn't bring himself to say what he was thinking which drained him of colour.

"Of what, Festus?" Matt entered the conversation. The marshal had a playful tone in his voice that Kitty picked up on as she watched Matt try and pry the thought out of the deputy's head.

Festus stood, "I have ta go..." he swallowed hard and without another word, Festus left the Long Branch in what might have been considered by some a dead run. Kitty shrugged and looked at Matt whose eyes where still following his deputy out the door. "What on earth has gotten into him?" Kitty asked aloud. Matt turned to Kitty with an equally bewildered look on his face, "I think he thinks Hootie is a little more interested in Doc than what meets the eye..."

After a paused thought both Matt and Kitty looked at each other, "Na..." they said in unison before they finished their drinks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addie was at least a mile from the camp that the Modhercans had called home for the last few months. Now that the buffalo hunt season was nearing its end, they decided to say put and live there for the winter as they had done year after year.

Their little hide shack served them well in the winter months as they had learned how to build it and keep it warm from the local native tribes. Addie even learned some of their remedies, but whatever was ailing Argonaut was beyond her knowledge. As she rode toward Dodge, the countryside began to look more urbanised with farms that were spreading out into acres of land that was once native land. That saddened her having come to the realisation that one day in the future, even her way of life would no longer exist. She tried to shake the ugly image from her mind's eye by trying to decide the best way to get Doctor Adams to travel all the way out to their hut. She was determined come hell or high water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus scrambled up the stairs to Doc's office where he found Doc with Hootie. They were both standing looking into the medical cabinet when Festus flung open the door.

"Festus!? What in thunder is the matter with you?" Doc bellowed. "Its winter outside and I'm not going to heat it up with my little stove, so close the door..." the physician continued to growl at the hill man.

Festus sheepishly stepped through the door and closed it behind himself, "I jist wanted to know if you need me to go along with you to see Mrs Garvey, that's all..." he fussed with his coat pockets.

Doc said nothing at first, but the prying eyes behind him just about burnt a hole through him, "No, Festus. I _do not_ want you to come with me out to Mrs Garvey's," Doc said as he turned to the deputy. "In fact, I want you to stay right here. Aunt Hootie will be going out with me," the doctor said matter-of-factly.

Festus' face reflected his disappointment, "Oh. That's fine, then. I'll see you directly..." he slowly turned and opened the door. Doc watched him leave and close the door again. "What do you suppose that was all about?" Doc mused to Hootie.

"That boy can have some strange notions. That is a fact!" Hootie chuckled as she and Doc returned to selecting the medicines that they might need for Mrs Garvey.


	5. Chapter 5

As suggested, Hootie waited for Doc to bring his buggy up to Ma Smalley's where he said he'd pick her up for the ride out to Richard and Patricia Garvey's home. It was almost two in the afternoon and the sun was finally poking causing the heavy snow on the boardwalk roofs to slide to the street. The ride out to the Garvey's farm was about forty five minutes on a good day, so Doc felt that he would have quality time to visit and examine Patricia.

Doc climbed onto his rig and pulled his winter coat closed around his neck and adjusted the blanket across his knees, before he made a clicking sound and flipped the reigns over the rump of his horse, Popcorn. Popcorn moved slowly out of the livery stable and Doc steered his rig up the slushy street to the boarding house. As he passed the jail house he noted Festus standing on the front walk with the broom in his hand. The deputy stopped brushing the snow and watched Doc travel up the street. Doc just shook his head slightly in amusement - wondering what had gotten into his hill man friend.

Matt stood inside the jail and watched the proceedings with equal interest. Curiosity got the best of the marshal. Matt walked to the door and stepped out on to the wooden platform in front of the red brick jail house, "Festus, what is going on? You are acting pretty strange lately," Matt hovered over Festus' shoulder who was still watching Doc's buggy heading up the street.

"Matthew, I think my Aunt Hootie likes Doc...but not in away that she used to," Festus' voice trailed off as he looked at Matt, whose eyebrows were almost into his hair line, "Really?" Matt asked trying to hold back the smile that forced him to bite his inner lip.

Festus looked back to the tall marshal beside him, "If I'm lying, I'm dying, Matthew," Festus said with honesty in his voice as he returned his gaze back to the little black buggy up the street.

Matt shrugged off the chill and crossed his arms, "Well, you know Festus, both Doc and Hootie are adults. They can do what they want..."

Festus almost dropped the broom he held in his weathered hands, "Foot Matthew! Don'tcha see?!" The deputy's left eyebrow rose upward while his right one scrunched down.

Matt thought for a moment and then shook his head no, "Nope."

"Doc ol' Doc and Aunt Hootie start to sparking like young folks they would..." Festus began to get agitated, "wall Doc would become my Uncle, and I jist don't like it and it ain't right neither!" The deputy dropped the broom and turned on his heels in a huff and marched across the street to livery muttering all the way across the street, "Uncle Doc, my foot..." He thought that Louis would at least understand his mounting plight.

Matt held back his laugh until he entered the jail house and closed the door. He knew Festus would stew on this for awhile then come to his senses. Then Matt stopped and a strange look washed over his face as he stood and thought, "What if Festus ir right?" Matt turned on his heels, grabbed his hat and coat then headed for the Long Branch to hear what Kitty had to say on the subject.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc pulled the buggy to a stop in front of the boarding house, then stepped down from his rig to assist Hootie into the passenger side. She carefully placed her large carpet bag on the floor at her feet and then wrapped her heavy shawl over her shoulders. She smiled at Doc as he pulled himself up on to his seat, "All ready to go?"

"I sure am, Doc. Let's go help this girl." Hootie's voice held determination as well as lightness which eased Doc's mind for the time being - he smiled slightly. And with that, Doc flipped the reigns again and they headed out of Dodge on the north road.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt stood at the front doors of the Long Branch Saloon. Kitty had the external doors close due to the cold weather. He drew a deep in thought before he pulled the doors open and stepped in to the room.

"Well, hello, Matt!" Kitty said as she crossed the floor with an empty tray in her hands, "you look like you're looking for something, or someone..."

Matt smiled and walked to the long bar, "You always seem to know what I'm thinking..." he adjusted his tan hat back on his head before leaning onto the bar. Kitty smiled and circled around behind the bar next to her favourite barkeep, Sam. Sam was busy with other customers and drying glasses. Kitty leaned on the bar and looked into Matt's eyes, "What can I get you cowboy?"

Matt smiled and looked down at his clasped hands, Nothing right now, Kitty," he said as he looked back up into Kitty's eyes, "I just need to ask your opinion on something..."

"Oh? Sounds serious..." Kitty looked at matt with intensity while waiting for him to say what he was waiting to ask.

Matt made a face then stood back up, "Maybe we should sit at your table at the back..." he moved from the bar toward the back of the room.

Kitty's eyebrows rose as Sam looked at her. She could only shrug as she stood back from the bar and walked to the table where Matt now sat. She took her time then slowly sat next to Matt, "What on earth is the problem, Matt?"

Matt leaned toward Kitty, "You don't think that Aunt Hootie has a...well," Matt fussed in his chair.

"A what?" Kitty tried to pry the words out of Matt's mouth.

"A...thing for Doc..."

Kitty sat back in her chair. Her face held no expression as she thought about what Matt just asked. And without warning she burst out laughing! Everyone in the room turned to look, and Matt shrunk back into his chair while trying to calm Kitty down, but he couldn't. The more she thought of what Matt said the funnier it was and the harder she laughed. She even tried to regain a sense of normality, "You can't be serious, Matt!?"

Matt made a face, "I guess I'm not. It was just Festus..."

Kitty slowly stopped laughing and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Festus?! What did he do?"

"He thinks that Hootie and Doc are gonna spark and he doesn't want Doc as his uncle..." Matt then sat up to the table and place his elbow onto it and cupped his big hand under his chin, "it is pretty ridiculous, isn't it?"

"I'll say," Kitty concluded, "Doc married into the Haggen clan?" Kitty stood up and looked at Matt, "Matt you need a drink..."

"I think you're right..." Matt looked up to her sheepishly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Whoa," Doc pulled on the reigns and stopped his buggy at the front of the Garvey's small house. The sweet smell of maple smoke clung in the cool winter air. In fact it was almost a postcard picture with the white fluffy snow that clung to the trees that surrounded the homestead.

Doc stepped out of the rig and made his way to his passenger, "Here you go, Aunt Hootie," he said with a smile while extending his hand to Hootie's to help her down from the little black buggy. "Thank you Doctor Adams!" she smiled back and chuckled. It was a long time ago that a man - a gentleman helped her down off a buggy or wagon, for that matter.

Doc adjusted his winter coat and then retrieved his medical bag, "Let's see the Garveys then," he ushered her up the veranda steps with a gentle swoop of his left hand. Hootie smiled again and stepped carefully up the steps and waited for Doc join her and knock on the door.

Doc switched his medical bag to his left hand then knocked on the door. After a moment, Richard opened the door, "Oh, hi Doc. We weren't expecting you out here today...were we?" Richard allowed Doc and Hootie into the house.

"No Richard, you're right. However, I have a friend with me...Aunt Hootie," he motioned to Hootie and Richard shook her hand gently, "And she'd like to have a look at Patricia if that's alright with you, of course."

"Oh?" Richard asked with a slight hesitation in his voice.

"It's not like that, Richard..." Doc started to explain but Hootie cut him off, "Mr Garvey, I have raised a parcel of youngins and I think I might know that is gettin' your Mrs down..."

Richard scratched his whiskered cheek before he spoke, "Well ain't that what Doc, here, is supposed to be doing?" Doc drew a deep breath and waited for the barrage questions and verbal lashings that were certainly on their way from Richard Garvey.

"It's not like that at all!" Hootie stood up to the farmer, "Doc Adams said he might have to have a specialist come here or send yer wife to one, and I offered to see yer wife - free of charge, I might add, and maybe we don't have to do the other things."

"Oh..." Garvey said and almost shrunk in height, "Doc. Aunt Hootie, Patricia is in the back room over there...call if you need me."

Doc smiled and pat Richard on the shoulder as he passed him while walking to the room. Hootie winked with a knowing smiled as reassurance, then followed the Dodge City doctor to see Patricia Garvey.

On their way passed the kitchen, Hootie noted the stove and pots, "Somethin' smells awfully good!" she smiled at Richard who was following.

"Oh, it ain't much. Just some beans and salt pork..." he stopped long enough to stir the pot before stopping at the door to the bedroom. He was clearly nervous for his wife and their unborn child, "Can I get you anything? Hot water? Clean sheets?"

Doc looked up from the side of the bed, "We'll be fine for the time being, Richard. Don't fret," Doc turned back to his patient and held his hand on her forehead. Dissatisfied he ticked his head before standing and removing his bulky winter coat.

"Doc? Am, I getting any better?" Patricia asked from her bed.

"Not that I can see, yet. I have a friend here. Aunt Hootie. I'd like her to have a talk with you and look you over..." Doc said as he ushered Hootie to the bedside.

"She your Aunt, Doc?" Patricia asked in a slight whisper.

Doc almost burst out laughing, "Heavens no...not my aunt. Festus Haggen's aunt...I think my aunts are all," Doc drew his right hand across his moustache, "well, you know."

Hootie was chuckling at the question, "Oh, Mrs Garvey. I'm just a friend of the doctor's you see," Hootie sat next to Patricia on the side of the bed.

"I'll be in the other room with Richard, Hootie." Doc motioned over his shoulder to the door before he turned and left the room closing the door behind himself.

Richard was busy with the pot on the large iron stove, "Look like you've been left to d the cooking too," Doc mused.

Richard placed the lid back on the pot and turned to Doc, "How is she, Doc?"

"Well, I just don't know, Richard. I mean she is carrying the baby well, but I can't understand why she has these other pains..." Doc looked at a complete lost for answers, "I just hope that Hootie's childbearing days will help us out," he placed a reassuring hand on Richard's broad shoulder. The farmer nodded slowly in hope that the Dodge City doctor was right.

Doc was about to ask Richard about his farm when Hootie's hearty and familiar laugh burst through the bedroom door. Both Doc and Richard Garvey stood wondering what was going on in the room. Cautiously Doc walked to the door and opened it finding both Hootie and Patricia laughing, "What in thunder?"

Hootie stood and walked to the doctor, "I thin Mrs Garvey's gonna be just fine Doc!"

"Huh?" the beleaguered doctor question.

Hootie leaned forward and whispered into his right ear. Doc's eyebrows shot upwards, "Really?" he said as he swiped his hand across this moustache and a slight curl spread across his face. By now Richard Garvey was trying to find out what was going on, "What is it? Is Patricia going to be okay? What about the baby?"

"Babies..." Hootie smiled and her eyes twinkled.

Richard stared at the older woman like kitten were popping out her ears, "That's right Mr Garvey. Babies. Your wife is having twins!" she cackled merrily again.

Doc then stopped Hootie, "What about her pains? I checked her for everything. And how did I miss twins?"

"Oh, Doc! Even good ones like you can't know everything about babies like a woman. One's gonna be a girl, and the other a boy. I can tell because of where their sitting at! And the pains..." Hootie blushed.

"What about them?" Doc asked sheepishly.

"I'm afraid that Mrs Garvey was suffering an acute case of gas..." Hootie blushed.

"Gas?" Richard asked.

"Too much salt pork and beans...you," she turned to Richard Garvey, "you are gonna have to get some root vegetables into your wife. Potatoes, carrots, squash..." she wagged her index finger at the young farmer. "Now if ya like I can stay here a while to do the cooking..."

Richard didn't know what to say so all he did was nod a humble yes.


	7. Chapter 7

Doc had one more chat with Patricia Garvey before he picked up his coat, hat and medical bag, "I'll check on you in a day or so," he smiled as he left the room.

Aunt Hootie had already taken over the kitchen and had several more pots on the stove filled with potatoes and carrots that Richard brought up from the root cellar. Doc watched her for a moment before he interrupted her, "Aunt Hootie?" he called.

Hootie promptly set the wooden spoon down on the counter top before joining her friend, "Yes, Doc?"

"You're okay with staying out here for a few days?" Doc was just making sure that she was comfortable with the situation.

Hootie smiled, "I knew you'd ask before you went home," she placed her hand on Doc's right forearm, "Of course I am honey! You just get me those things I asked for and my carpet bag from Ma Smalley's and I have Mrs Patricia out of that bed in no time. There's no need for her to laying around just yet..."

Doc nodded and placed his black felt hat on his head before pulling on his winter coat, "I'll stop by tomorrow."

"That will be just fine, Doc. You just let Festus know where I'm at." Hootie walked with Doc to the door, "Tomorrow will be just fine," she continued to smile.

Doc pulled his hat onto his head and adjusted it just right, "If there's any problems, you send Richard into town for me right away," Doc concluded and waved good bye for the afternoon. He was still mad at himself for not discovering the source of Patricia's pains and more, he was embarrassed not having noted that she was going to have twins. Doc climbed up into his buggy and flicked the reigns a little harder than normal, and now he felt badly about that. His shoulders sagged, "Come on Popcorn. Let's get back to Dodge. I need a drink," he grumbled out loud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addie Modhercan had reached the outskirts of Dodge just as the sun was setting. She was hoping not to run into Festus Haggen, as her presence in Dodge would surely stir up bad feelings that lingered between the Haggens and the Modhercans.

She remembered the time, several years earlier, that Festus and the town doctor found themselves staying at the Modhercan camp and how horribly wrong things became - the only good thing to come of that was little bit of training she got from Doc to care for some of the sickly folks that lived in their little buffalo hunting community. Addie pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders and nudged her horse forward heading for an alley or back street.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc pulled his rig up to the front of the livery stable. Louie Pheeters was hired on occasionally to clean the stalls and feed the horses when Hank was busy with other things. Louie appreciated the work as it would put a few dollars in his pocket for a few drinks later on in the day. "Well hello Doc!" he greeted the town physician with his usual smile and kindness.

"Louie! Hank must be sick, is he? You've been here all day..." Doc stepped down from his rig and looked Louie in the eyes.

"No. Hank isn't sick, Doc. He just wanted some time off to do some things for his family...being so close to Christmas and all." Louie took hold of the leather reigns and Doc nodded, "Give Popcorn an extra scoop for me will ya?" Doc smiled and pat Louie on the shoulder.

"You bet I will Doc!" Louie was always willing to help his friends and turned to pull the small black buggy into the stable.

Doc smiled and turned on his heels and headed up the street to the Long Branch. Pulling his collar tighter around his neck, he was puzzled about what he would say to Kitty or how she would take his news. He shook his head the whole way - giving himself the devil and he was almost certain that Kitty would take pity on him - the last thing he needed at the moment. If anything, he thought, she should kick him in the seat of his pants.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addie watched the doctor walk up the street. She tied her horse to a tree just beyond the livery stable before she set out to follow Doc. However, Louie spotted her and stopped her in her tracks, "You look like you're looking for someone..." Louie said as he was stepping into the stable before closing the door.

"Maybe," Addie said calmly.

"Can I help? I know just about everyone in Dodge," Louie smiled.

"I come for the doctor..." Addie's eyes shifted up and down the street.

"Well, he just left a few minutes ago. Might have gone to his office or to the Long Branch Saloon, up the ways..." Louie smiled again, "You're new here are you?"

"Maybe..." Addie was still searching the street.

"What's your name, in case I see Doc before you," Louie pried.

"Addie." She shivered from the cold then moved on, "I know where his office is. I'll wait there."

"Okay. At least it will be warmer there," Louie said again before entering the stable and shutting the door behind himself.

Addie narrowed her eyes and slowly made her way to Doc's office. Still she had no way of convincing him to come with her to see her father. Her mind raced for and answer.


	8. Chapter 8

Doc stepped up onto the boardwalk in front of the Long Branch. The thought of the taste of warm whiskey in his mouth seemed to take the ease his self appointed mood and cut the chill brought on by the long cold ride back to Dodge. He pulled open the outer doors of the saloon and quickly stepped into the warm room. From the top of the step he scanned the room for Kitty - he had to tell her about Mrs Garvey and his failure to diagnose her situation.

Finally his crystal blue eyes spotted the redheaded saloon owner near the back of the room. She was sitting with Matt and Festus. Doc sighed, "Why did he have to be here?" he asked himself of the whiskered faced deputy. He knew Festus would rib him for at least a week about the news and there was no way to get out of telling Kitty and Matt now that they spotted him and were waving at him to join them at the table. More dread filled the doctor.

Doc meekly waved back and hoped that someone would get shot in the saloon before he reached the table. It would be a prefect excuse not to partake in a drink and not to have to visit his friends. The physician stepped down into the crowd and wove his way toward the table where his friends sat. Patrons moved aside to allow him through - not one drunken cowboy to get upset...nothing.

Doc had to swallow his pride as he sat down in the empty chair at the table, "Kitty. Matt. Festus..." he smiled - just barely.

"Well, you look like you seen better times," Kitty noticed. "In fact you look down right unhappy. Some one die?" Kitty motioned to Sam to bring Doc a drink.

"Yeah, Doc. You alright?" Matt said and leaned forward and rested his elbows on the green felt covered table in concern for his older friend. His eyes drifted over to Kitty who merely shrugged back.

"Doc? Did you and Aunt Hootie have an argument?" Festus wondered if his friend's downward mood was that caused by a fight of some sort.

Doc's eyes shot over to the deputy, "Of course not!" Doc barked, "I would never argue with Hootie. It's just...well..." Doc couldn't bring himself to tell his friends about Mrs Garvey.

Festus chose to bite his lip and hoped that Matt or Miss Kitty would asked further and get Doc to talk. Doc's eyes remained locked onto Festus as if the hill man knew more that he was willing to ask.

"Doc?" Kitty leaned forward and placed her left hand on the doctor's forearm, "What is wrong? You can tell us," her eyes had a way of melting deep into the Galen Adam's heart. He sighed and looked down at his hands that were clasped in front of him on the table. Sam set the glass of amber liquid down in front of Doc, "Here you go Doc," he smiled. Doc weakly smiled back as he looked up to the tall barkeep, "Thanks, Sam..."

"I feel like a dag fool. Maybe I'm getting too old for this job - I just don't know," Doc said as he picked up his glass and drank some of the amber liquid.

"Ya always bin old to me..." Festus said while looking at his empty beer mug ad playing with it in his hands.

"Oh, Festus, stop..." Kitty scolded the deputy and lightly swatted him on the forearm, "Doc's really hurt about something!" She returned her attention to her beleaguered friend.

"Yes, um..." Festus muttered as an apology - his eyes cast down.

Matt leaned even more forward, "Come on, Doc. Out with it. Something is really eating at you, now what is it?" Matt almost ordered the town doctor to talk, which caused Doc's face to wash in disapproval and slight embarrassment. "Alright, alright. I'll tell you and then you all can have your little chuckle..." Doc waved his hand in the air as he launched into his tale, "Aunt Hootie found out that Mrs Garvey is going to have twins and she also found out what was causing her mystery pains. There. Hootie did and I didn't..." Doc slumped back in his chair and stared at his friends. No one was laughing. In fact no one said a word for the longest moment. They all just looked at the doctor.

Festus' eyes twinkled as he looked over to his older friend, "Aunt Hootie has see her share of youngins Doc. It ain't surprising that she knew something you didn't..." he offered awkwardly.

Kitty smiled at the deputy and then at Doc, "Festus has a good point Doc."

Even Matt was surprised at Festus' comment, "Kitty is right Doc. You better cut your loses while you're ahead and go with what Festus just said..." Matt looked sheepishly from the doctor over to Festus who was once again playing with his empty glass.

Doc sat up toward the table and lifted his glass to finish his drink, "You are absolutely right Matt," he swallowed the whiskey down and placed his empty glass on the table, "I'd like to buy you each a drink," his graying moustache curled slightly. In fact he almost broke into a laugh when Festus seemed to snap back to attention at the mention of a free drink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night was growing old and Addie sat quietly in the dark at Doc's desk. She was growing irritated at having to wait for the doctor. The tall hill girl stood from the chair and walked to the door to peek out the window. There was still no sign of the doctor. Addie muttered to herself about coming to Dodge and what a foolhardy idea it was. She made her mind up - whether the doctor would go willingly or otherwise, he was going to go. She moved to the little wood stove and opened the door placing another little log on the fire. After she closed the metal door, Addie stood with her arms crossed while staring down to the street in wait for Doctor Adams.

Within a few minutes, her heart skipped a beat. She saw Doc stepping down off the boardwalk and cross into the alley. Now Addie had to prepare herself for his arrival and departure. A sly smile spread across her face as she thought of how the doctor was going to cure her Pa, just like he did with little Pinnie a few years ago.


	9. Chapter 9

Doc ambled up the stair case and stood at the top of the landing. He watched the lamplighter go by dimming lamps the down on the street. There was little sense burning oil when the chilly night was keeping everyone off the street for the night.

With the thought of a warm bed and a good night sleep, Doc slowly opened the door to his office. A warm rush of air flowed over him, which he thought was rather odd. His office was never that warm in the winter weather when he was late home. Caution washed over him as he carefully opened the door further. He saw no one in the main room to the office. Perhaps some one was not well and went to the back room. Carefully Doc entered the room and closed the door quietly behind himself.

Doc made his way over to his roll top deck and struck a match for the lamp that sat on its top. The room was then bathed in a warm glow. Addie remained next to the wood stove and spoke not a word. She waited for Doc to turn around and that he did.

Doc's heart skipped a beat as he spotted the hill girl. His eyes narrowed and he walked slowly toward her, "Addie Modhercan?"

Addie just nodded yes as she remained poised with her arms tightly folded across her chest. Her eyes never left the doctor's.

"You sick or something?" Doc stepped closer to asked.

"Nope, not me. But Pa is. I need you to come right now to the camp." Addie stepped forward herself. She was a good half foot taller than Doc and her movement caused Doc to take a step backward. He thought he was in the clear except that his course of direction had him backed against his examination table, "What do you mean right now?" he sputtered as he tried to gracefully clear the table as Addie continued to walk toward him.

"Just as I said. Ya have ta come with me now. Pa is awfully sick..." her voice and eyes were filled with worry.

"Well Addie..." Doc said as he finally scooted around the table and near the door, "I just can't run off into the night with you. It's too dark to be travelling and I have patients to see first thing in the morning..."

"So what yer sayin' is you ain't coming with me now?" Addie moved around the table, blocking Doc's route to the door out of the office.

Doc swallowed, "You might say that..." he stood awkwardly near his chair. He hadn't even set his medical bag down, and now he felt safer with it still clutched in his right fist.

Addie huffed and placed her hands firmly on her hips - her lips pursed. She glared at the Dodge doctor, "I see..." her own dark brown eyes narrowed and she then brought her right hand up to her chin, resting her elbow in her left palm, "My brothers - you remember them, don'tcha?" she tapped her forefinger on her cheek. Slowly her left eyebrow arched upward in question.

Doc only nodded. A sense of foreboding doom was rushing in on his world and his night sleep. "Ifin you don't come with me now, Skeeter and Herk will drag you out to the camp...and that wont be purdy..." Addie warned. Doc shrunk back further behind his chair, "I was afraid you were going to say that..." Doc meekly said and Addie only nodded.

Doc found himself in a very tight spot. Perhaps he could go and look at ol' Argonaut Monhercan then get back to Dodge in time to gather things for Hootie and head back to the Garvey's place first thing in the morning. His mind was racing at the things he needed to do to get ready for the twins and now he was sidetracked by the kooky hill clan, "What's your Pa ailing from?" he resigned his position on the visit.

Addie's coy smile was barely visible, but she convinced the doctor to see her father, "He's been sick for nearly a week. Chills, and pains. I've tried some of them things you learned me a few years back, but they ain't workin'. Even tried some of my own midnight cures. He just ain't gettin' any better," Addie huffed in exasperation, "in fact even little Pinnie, who you fixed up, says he looks worse..."

Doc saw his night sleep flash before him. With a tick of his head and a slow swipe across his moustache, he gave in, "Okay Addie. I'll go and see your Pa. But no tricks this time..." he warned, "and I mean that...even from those two knot-headed brothers of your's."

Addie smiled, "I'll fetch ya a horse," she turned to leave then quickly turned back to Doc, "Thank you Doctor Adams..." her smiled beaming.

Doc watched the young woman leave his office. His eyes drifted over to the clock on the top of his deck. It read 12:10 in the morning. He shook his head and drew his right hand across his moustache in a calculated movement, "Modherhans..." he shook his head in dispar, "worse than Haggens...I'll sware on it."

Doc gathered a few more things and fit them into his medical bag. He looked around his office before blowing the lamp out for the night. In the dark, the town physician walked to the door and opened it to the cold night air. Doc quickly stepped out on to the landing and closed the door behind him before walking down the stairs to meet Addie with their horses. He didn't even want to ask where she go the mount he was going to ride.

Doc took his time and climbed up onto the saddle and they were off to the buffalo hunter camp.

It never occurred to Doc at the time, under the circumstances, to leave a note of his where-abouts. Only the Modhercans and Doc knew where he was headed.


	10. Chapter 10

Addie guided the horses that she and Doc rode through the forest and out toward their little encampment. The smoke from their fires hung in the crisp night air. Doc shivered inside his winter coat and he felt like his feet where going to fall off, or shatter into little shards once he stepped down off his horse, but that time was still a ways off. He could just about see the billowing smoke's origin through the brush from where they rode. His eyes narrowed at Addie who watched him, "No wonder yer Pa is sick! I told you years ago that this kind of livin' was not healthy. I can hardly feel my own feet!" Doc barked at the hill girl.

Addie countered Doc's comment, "Well we must be a stronger stock. My feet are just fine." She stuck her nose in the air which made Doc shake his head. "I think it has more to the fact that your too darned stubborn to feel the aches that the winter brings..." Doc's eyes narrowed further out of mistrust.

"Well, once you fix Pa up, you can go home to yer little cozy place. I only brought ya here cause yer the Doc and it's up to you to fix him up. Like you said a whiles back, it is..." Addie had to think about the word Doc had used.

"Ethical?" Doc blurted out.

"That's it!" Addie's face lit up. "As if you have some law that makes you have to fix folks."

"I know what it means." Doc snapped back. He was not only cold but also tired and he now wished that he was at least sitting next to the fire that was making the smoke he saw ahead. Doc scowled at Addie, "The only thing unethical right now is me missing my night's sleep and you practically kidnapping me..." Doc didn't need to see her face. He knew she was smiling which angered him even more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aunt Hootie stirred in the chair where she slept. The room temperature had dropped enough to awake her, as the fire in the hearth dwindled to a flicker. She rubbed her eyes and wondered where Richard Garvey had gone, thinking it was his job to maintain the fire through the over night hours.

Hootie pushed herself up from the chair and clutched the throw she held over her shoulders and walked to the bedroom door which was slightly ajar. Richard was sound asleep and snoring up a storm next to his sleeping wife. Hootie smiled and wondered if that was the first restful sleep Richard had since fearing that his wife was ill with pains. She let him sleep.

Hootie returned to the living room and carefully set a large log on the fire - poking it back before she sat back in the chair. She was equally satisfied that Patricia ate a whole bowl of chicken stew she had made earlier. Hootie couldn't imagine living off beans and pork for two months; in fact the thought almost caused her stomach to churn. She nestled back into the chair and smiled to herself at the nativity of some men when they first become fathers. Then for some strange reason she wondered about Doc and what kind of a father he might have been - probably a good one she concluded as he was caring and strong willed with a good head on his shoulders. She further wondered who let him slip through their fingers and what a silly ting that was.

Deep down inside her there was also a comforting feeling that there were still men like Doctor Adams in the world - men who cared more about the people around him, than he did himself. Hootie smiled again with that comforting thought and then pulled the wool blanket up under her chin, closed her eyes and dozed off for the rest of the night with the warm fire crackling that also cast a warm glow throughout the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addie and Doc reached the camp. Herk and Skeeter heard their horses approaching and met them up the path. "How's Pa?" Addie asked as she slid down off her horse.

"'bout the same I gather. I see you managed to get the ol' Doc out here," Skeeter smiled gleefully while holding his buffalo gun on the doctor. Doc glared at him as he also stepped down off his mount. He made sure that he made no sudden movements with the Modhercan gun practically up his nose.

"He don't look too happy, Addie," Herk muttered to his sister with a twisted laugh.

"That's cause he ain't! Now move out of the way and let him go see Pa, and put that dang gun down! Whatcha trying ta do, kill em? Then what would we do?" Addie ordered her brothers as she walked toward the shelter with Doc following close behind. Doc swallowed in relief while muttering some simple prayer as he took a good look around the area before he ducked and entered the tented structure. He was comforted only slightly that it was warmer inside then it was out.

The doctor looked around the little hut and got his bearings. He was also watchful for things that might have been causing Argonaut Modhercan's illness. He could see nothing at the moment. Slowly Doc walked over to the cot where Modhercan was laying. Dread filled his soul. Doc sighed and sat his medical bag down next to the sleeping man, he then removed his winter coat which was too bulky for him to try any examinations while wearing. Quickly he pulled his glasses case fron his vest pocket and placed his silver rimmed glasses on his face.

Argonaut stirred as Doc gently layed his hand on the man's forehead, "How long you been sick?" Doc asked.

"'bout a week," Argonaut answered.

"How's the buffalo this year?"

"Why you aksin' that?" Modhercan struggled to sit in his fevered state.

"Just making conversation," Doc eased the man down and tried to smile as he lightly poked at various parts of the older Modhercan until he yelped in pain as Doc touched his upper right leg, "That hurt, huh?" he peered over the top of his spectacles.

Addie hung over his shoulder, "Of course it hurt him! Why do you think he jumped like that?!"

Doc rolled his eyes and pursed his lips before he looked back over his shoulder at Addie with a scowl on his face. It was going to be a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

Hootie stirred again, this time by the sounds of metal pans being shuffled in the kitchen. She drew the back of her right hand across her eyes to wipe them open for the morning. The sun was barely showing through the trees and it cast an orange glow through the room. She remembered the old sailor's saying about a red sky in the morning which was a sailors warning and a red sky at night was a sailor's delight. It was funny to her how some of these sayings she had heard through her life always seemed to be right. She smiled and concluded that more winter weather was going to settle in on Dodge.

Hootie pushed herself up from the chair and realized that she was just getting too old to be sleeping in a chair for the night, "oh..." she groaned as she straightened her back.

Richard who was busy making loaves of bread stopped what he was doing, "Aunt Hootie, you okay?" he walked to the livingroom.

"Heavens yes! I'm just not used to sleeping in a chair for the night. Might require a cot tonight," she chuckled.

Richard blushed, "I'm awfully sorry I couldn't make up the guest bed yesterday. I'll do it today," he returned to the kitchen with Hootie following him, "Nonsense, I'll do it myself. After all this was my idea," she smiled as she leaned over the farmer's shoulder. "Sure looks like you know how to make bread!"

Richard further blushed, "Ah, it's nothing really. My Pa was a baker, before he died. I worked with him for a spell."

Hootie patted the young man on the shoulder, "Why don't you seel some of those loaves to the folks in Dodge? After all you could use the money and I bet they could use your bread..." her round face smiled at Richard.

"Ya know...I never thought of that!" Richard smiled in such a way his face was almost separated by his big grin. Even his eyes shone with the idea of making some money in the winter months.

Hootie again pat they young man on the shoulder, "I'll start to gettin' breakfast," she said as she picked up a small basket and headed to the hen house for fresh eggs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc was not satisfied with Addie's explanation of her father's upper leg injury. There was no way he could have shot himself at the angle the bullet passed through his thigh. But the doctor wasn't going to push for answers - at least not yet.

Doc ticked his head thinking to himself that had Addie Modhercan not come to get him when she did, old Argonaut would not have lasted another three days. At that, he wasn't certain if the buffalo hunter was out of the woods yet, so-to-say. The infection was almost on the verge of gangrene and if it weren't for Addie and her "witch" medicine, as Doc often called it, he would be in far worse shape than he was. Doc pulled the wooly blanket up under the man's chin before he stood and stretched his back.

"Doc?" a small voice asked from behind. Doc turned to face the sooty face of little Piney, "You remember me?" she smiled slightly.

Doc drew his right hand over his moustache and looked down at the young girl, "I sure do, Piney. I see you're all better, just like I said you would be."

Piney's smile broadened the stopped, "Are you going to be able to help Pa, like you did with me?" she peaked past Doc to look at Argonaut sleeping.

Doc placed his hand on Piney's head, "Yeah. I think so." Then a thought ran through Doc's brain. He noticed that Addie had left the shack to start breakfast, "Tell me, Piney. How did your Pa get shot?"

Piney twisted her face, "Addie told me not to say anything about that." She looked to the ground and scrubbed one toe off the other.

"But I'm a doctor. I need to know..." he knelt down to look at the young girl in the eyes.

She ummed and hawed, still not wanting to talk, but she saw the need for an answer in the doctor's eyes, "You promise not to tell Addie nor anyone I told you?"

"Cross my heart," Doc motioned with his hand.

Piney looked around to make sure no one was listening and then leaned to the doctor, "He was stealing a goat..."

Doc straightened and looked at the young girl, "But doesn't he have enough buffalo?"

"Sure he does, but he likes milk too...and when he tried to steal old farmer Strummer's favourite goat...the old ornery on called Patti, that's when he shot my Pa..." Even Piney was embarrassed for her adopted father's actions, "I told you, no one knows I told ya about this...I'll be tanned for sure..." Piney then turned and scurried away.

Doc stood and looked down at the sleeping Argonaut Modhercan, "All this trouble fer an old milk goat named Patti? Shame." He shook his head and pulled his coat on before leaving the shack.

Addie, Herk, Skeeter and Piney stood at the fire and waited for him to emerge with the news, "Don't worry, he's going to just fine. Addie, if it wasn't for those politesse you have been applying, he likely would be dead by now. I'm proud of you..." Doc smiled slightly.

"You stayin' fer breakfast, aint'cha?" Addie stepped closer to Doc.

Doc swallowed hard and looked around. He remembered the looks on those hill bumpkin's faces from before, and the thought better to not be ungrateful and at least eat their food. "I'll have breakfast, but then I have to go."

Addie's eyes narrowed. She didn't like the idea of Doc leaving, just yet.


	12. Chapter 12

Hootie had just set the table for breakfast as Richard left the bedroom where Patricia stayed. The young farmer had a worried look on his face as he approached Aunt Hootie, "When's Doc coming back?" Richard asked.

Hootie noted the tenseness in Richard's voice and she stopped what she was doing, "He said he'd be back this morning. Why?"

Richard wrapped his hands around each other nervously, "Patricia thinks its time..."

Hootie straightened her back, "But that is still weeks away!" she said aloud. "Oh, heavens! I wonder if Doc thought that this might happen with twin babies..." Hootie moved to the doorway and peeked into the room. Mrs Garvey did look a sight uncomfortable. Hootie turned to the farmer, "You best get into Dodge and get Doc. I think you might be right!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus picked up one more piece of fire wood and balanced it in his arm before heading back into the jail house. The day was only a tad warmer than it was the day before. He could still see his breath in the cold morning air. The deputy figured that is was almost seven thirty and by the time he stepped through the back door, Matt had risen from his brief night's slumber, "Mornin' Matthew. Sure is another cold one today." Festus smiled as he trudged across the wooden floor with the familiar jingle from his spurs.

The whiskered deputy walked over to the wood box and dropped his arm load of split hard wood. Matt was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes and cringed at the racket. It was a very late night for the marshal as several midnight fights broke out around Dodge after the bars and saloons closed. Matt figured the cowboys were just looking for a warm place to sleep. Never-the-less, his night was pretty much shot making out forms and other assorted paperwork. He glanced over his shoulder at the hill man while he pulled on his boots, "I hope you at least started the coffee," Matt said aloud.

"Sure thang, Matthew! A feller can't start his day with out a good cup of coffee. Now see," Festus turned from the little stove and approached Matt while wagging his index finger at the seated marshal - almost taking offence to the question, "Ol' Doc don't know good coffee unless it curled his moustache."

Matt smiled and thought to himself that Festus was likely right - few places in Dodge offered good coffee and Doc was a connoisseur of them all. "Thanks Festus, I'll have a cup as soon as it's ready." Matt stood and stretched his back. One thing he wished for was a decent bed and not the cot which occupied the corner in the office.

Matt then made is way to the mirror and wash basin. He was almost willing to let his stubble stay on his face until it warmed up some more, but then he looked harder at the weather face that looked back at him and he made a face. He looked like too many faces that he'd seen on wanted posters so he set out to shave just as Kitty walked through the door.

"Miss Kitty." Festus smiled and continued with the fire and the coffee.

"Hi Kitty. You are out pretty early today, aren't you?" Matt smiled and looked passed her through the window. It was just barely daybreak.

"Matt, I'm worried." Kitty closed the door and moved to the small stove and outstretched her hands over the growing heat.

"Oh?" Matt stood waiting for Kitty to continue.

"Richard Garvey just rode into town saying that Patricia might be having her babies..."

"So?" Matt still didn't understand.

"He said Doc was suppose to go out to his place this morning with supplies. But because this was so unexpected, he came here looking for Doc who isn't in his office..."

"Huh?" Matt said, "He was at the Long Branch last night."

"I know that." Kitty huffed, "I went up to his office and the fire in his stove was practically out and it doesn't look like he went to bed!" Kitty's voice wavered in fear for her dearest friend.

Festus stepped closer, "Wall, where do you think that ol scudder got too?" his left eyebrow arched in question as he looked from Kitty Russell over to Matt.

Matt didn't offer any suggestions, instead he reached for his gun belt, coat and hat, "I'll check with Hank to see if he knows where Doc has gone off too." Matt placed his hat firmly on his head and opened the door with a purposely accentuated pull. He didn't like hearing that his friend was missing either.

Matt almost stomped across Front Street over to the livery stable. The doors were drawn closed to keep the cold and wind out. The marshal stepped through the small door pulling it closed behind himself, "Hank?" he called to the man, who for years looked after the stable.

Hank backed out of a stall with his rake, "Oh, hello Marshal." Hank's voice was alway slow and low, "What can I do for you?"

Matt stood and looked around noting that Doc's horse was in it's stall and that his little black buggy was still parked at the back, "You wouldn't happen to know were Doc is, do you?"

Hank thought a moment and then slowly shook his head, "Nope. I haven't seen Doc in a few days. Remember I was takin' some time with the family. Sleeping beauty, over there might..." Hank thumbed over his right shoulder to Louie Pheeters who was curled up in the straw at the far end of the stable.

Matt nodded in appreciation and made a face as he moved toward Louie. The tall marshal stood over the sleeping town tippler, "Louie?" Louie didn't stir. Matt knelt down and nudged the smaller man, "Louie. Its Marshal Dillon. I need to ask you something and it's really important."

Louie gurgled and stirred, "Huh?"

"Louie, I need to ask you something. Its very important," Matt helped Louie to sit.

"Hello Marshal..."

Matt smiled and nodded, "Hello Louie."

"Now what was that you was saying about something important?" Louie asked as he wiped his eyes trying to clear them.

"Louie. Have you seen Doc lately?" Matt asked with growing interest and impatience.

Louie thought for a moment and shook his head no. Matt's shoulders sagged and he was about to stand when Louie took hold of his sleeve, "But a tall pretty lady was looking for him late last night. She was mysterious."

Matt lowered himself again, "Tell me more."

"I don't have much more to tall you. Her name was Addie - I think - and I told her Doc would soon be at his office..."

"Addie?" Matt repeated and Louie nodded.

Matt pursed his lips. He wasn't entirely sure if the name was one he'd heard years ago, but he was certain if he asked Festus, he'd know. Matt stood, "Thank you Louie. You better get yourself some breakfast, okay?" he handed the man a dollar.

"I will Marshal! I will." Then Louie stopped in thought, "Is Doc alright?"

Matt drew deep breath, "He better be..." Matt exhaled heavily and turned to the door all the way he thought about Argonaut Modhercan and what Festus might do to him if he was responsible for Doc's disappearance.


	13. Chapter 13

Doc cautiously sipped at the hot black liquid that was suppose to be coffee. And an echo from his past made him remember former deputy Chester Goode's "coffee", which was nothing more than day old over used coffee grounds and a heck of a lot of chicory for "added flavour". Doc shuttered at the thought and the only ting that kept him sipping at it was the cold. His crystal blue eyes kept a close watch on the Modhercan brothers and their strange antics. He thought to himself that if a way to escape from the buffalo hunter's camp ever presented itself, Doc was certain that he was willing to take it. Even if that ment spending the night in the woods or worse.

Herk and Skeeter stopped goofing around when they spotted their father slowly emerge from the hut. Even Doc was somewhat surprised to see the buffalo hunter on his feet. Doc smiled slightly to himself as he realized that Argonaut was going to be just fine. He sipped again at the so called coffee and with another bodily shake from the horrid taste he dumped the rest out on the snowy ground next to him. Doc remained seated and waited to see what was going to happen next. He tried not to show interest instead he looked at the tin cup in his hands yet he couldn't help but watch out of the corner of his eyes to see what was transpiring. It was almost like a carnival act that was going horribly wrong.

Argonaut drew himself upwards and straight, "Herk. Skeeter. Come over here now." The patriarch of the Modhercan clan demanded. He even motioned to Addie to join him at his side.

Doc almost chuckled aloud as the sons began to poke at one another to go first and finally they ran out of poking room and wound up in front of their father where they grew stiff as a board. Argonaut's demeanor was that of a wet pole cat with a thorn in his paw. His eyes narrowed a this sons and he drew a long, deep calculated breath, "I want you two boys to finish what I didn't..."

Skeeter looked at Herk and then to his Pa like the old man had crawdads crawling from his ear, "Huh?"

"I said, I want you two to fetch me that old goat from that farmer Strummer. He owes me fer being shot at and nearly dying!" Argonaut's eyebrows lifted in some manner of rejoicing at the thought. A weird smile spread across his weathered whiskered face and he then turned to Doc who quickly looked busy, "And take that wise old Doc with you. Maybe he can talk Strummer out of that goat..."

Doc's eyes shot up to Modhercan's with a swallow and then slowly stood looking at Addie, then the two brothers and finally to Argonaut, "No. No, you can't make me go," he motioned with his hands, "I'm a doctor and that is all! Addie brought me out here to look at yer leg - that's all I plan to do. I'm NOT going to help the likes of these two steal a goat!" Doc had pointed at the misfit brothers who glared at him.

Argonaut limped closer to Doc and looked down on him, "I remember what happened last time you was here. You leaving my Addie at the alter..."

"It wasn't like that at all!" Doc protested, "You tricked me and Festus into staying! In fact then you practically jailed us! And then you got some stupid notion in your head about me marring her, I mean Addie..." Doc thrust his right index finger toward Addie Modhercan. He then smiled at Addie and hoped she understood.

"You remember your way...I'll remember mine. Poor Addie cried for nights afterwards." Argonaut caught the look on his daughter's face and motioned her to hush. Addie knew things were going quickly from bad to worse. She tried to intervene but her father hushed her once again. Addie drew her hands to her mouth as she bite the words that teetered on her tongue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Addie?! Addie Modhercan?!?" Festus' voice screeched while he twirled his arms in exasperation. "Why them no-good-fer-nothings! I otta ride out there and shoot ol' Argonaut in the foot, before I tie his mangy hide to an ant covered log!" The deputy stomped around the office looking for a way to vent.

Matt held his hands out and tried to calm Festus, "Look, we're not going to do Doc any favours if we don't concentrate..." Matt finally got Festus' attention, "Furthermore, you'll have to wait for Springtime for the ant covered log..."

Festus' shoulders drooped, "Matthew, If they done anything to hurt ol' Doc...why I don't know what I might do!" the deputy's hazel eyes looked up to Matt. "I'll tell you what we can do. We can take some deep breathes and ride out to see what is going on." Matt offered.

Festus nodded, "I'll saddle the horses..." Festus then trudged across the floor and out the door. Matt sighed with relief then looked at Kitty. "Well?"

"Well it looks like you have your hands full, Matt. I'll have Richard bring Patricia and Hootie into town. At least between Hootie, Ma Smalley and myself, we should be able to manage until you get Doc back here..." There was an edge to Kitty's voice that Matt knew all too well and he smiled weakly as the redheaded saloon owner turned and left the office leaving the lawman standing in silence. Matt's eyes drifted up to the ceiling and he whispered a quiet prayer that Doc was okay and that things wee going to turn out - how that was going to happen was still miles beyond him.


	14. Chapter 14

Once Kitty had finished in the stable she asked Hank to bring Doc's buggy over to the Long Branch once he finished with the rigging. She briskly walked up Front Street along the boardwalk and noted that Matt and Festus had mounted their rides and started out after Doc, "Matt. Be careful." The sun was warm to the skin, but the north wind was still bitting.

Matt pulled Buck to a halt near Kitty and smiled, "I will Kitty. I'm more worried about what Festus might do to the Modhercans if something happened to Doc," he ticked his head toward the deputy who continued to ride up the street. "Of course I'm not so sure of myself, if I find out they have harmed Doc either..." Matt pursed his lips and then looked up the street after his deputy. Matt's blue eyes once again returned to Kitty's. "I can't imagine that they would have done anything...they must have needed Doc for some emergency, or something. Right?" Kitty's eyes started to mist with tears out of worry for her dearest friend the town doctor.

"Yeah. I'm sure you're right Kitty. Don't worry, you know Doc can take care of himself. I'll have him back before nightfall. Now, you better get yourself ready to go out to the Garvey's place." Kitty Russell weakly smiled and nodded in agreement and turned to the saloon. Matt watched Kitty until she walked through the front doors. As much as he tried, he didn't like the feelings that were building up inside of him about Doc's situation. The marshal twisted his mouth in thought and then nudged his horse forward to catch up to Festus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skeeter and Herk Modhercan had readied their buffalo guns and waited for the doctor who was still arguing with their father. "You can't make me go with those..." Doc was so agitated that he could barely think of a word to describe Skeeter and Herk as he pointed out the door, "those two...sons of your's!"

Argonaut remained sitting on his cot rubbing his leg and watching the doctor. His eyes darkened and then he pulled himself to his feet. Like his daughter, he was a good foot taller than Doc. Doc shrunk and stepped back as Modhercan limped forward, "Day light is wasting! I want you to see that Herk and Skeeter gets back here with that dang goat!" he glared at Doc while pointing to the flap in the hut.

Doc's eyes shifted quickly to Addie who stood helplessly at the door. She merely shrugged and smiled weakly trying to ease the tension that was building. It wasn't working - at least as Doc could tell. The physician's shoulders sagged, "This is the most moronic thing that I have ever done." he sharply looked back at Argonaut, "And believe me, I have been involved in a lot of things...they, however, where largely caused by Haggens. This takes the cake!" Doc growled before he left the hut only to face the over eager Modhercans.

Argonaut Modhercan didn't like being compared to a Haggen. And worse didn't like being told he was more of a moron than a Haggen. He always thought his ideas thought and always thought that they were sound ideas. He limped to the door and followed the doctor over to his sons.

"Now what?" Doc barked as he saw the old buffalo hunter nearing.

Modhercan's eyes grew dark and his bristled jaw stiffened, "You just compared me to a Haggen! No one has ever done that and lived..."

Doc huffed in slight amusement and looked back at the two Modhercan siblings, "Is that so?" he screwed his little finger into his ear then looked back at Argonaut, "What do you think you can do about that?"

Both Skeeter and Herk swallowed and took a step backwards. No one crossed their Pa that way and lived.

Modhercan moved slowly to the doctor, "Ifin you and them boys don't come back with that goat, your hide will be stretched over my hut and your little carcass be melted down for dog food..." He looked around at the other folks who were watching. All of them turned and looked busy all of a sudden.

Doc gulped. He looked back over his shoulder and saw the two Modhercan sons itching to get a move on. Perhaps if he went along with them for the most part he might just see a way of escaping. He slowly turned back to Argonaut, "Okay...I'll go get that goat...and then I am going home!"

"Fair enough." Argonaut sneered with a crafty smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc trudged along the road with the Modhercan brothers, or the brothers dim, as the thought of them. They had left the camp some thirty minutes ago and were nearing the farm of Harry and Martha Strummer. Doc slowed his walk as he surveyed the farm.

"Whatcha doing old man?" Skeeter questioned.

"I'm looking at a farm. I'm looking for a goat." Doc said with his words oozing in sarcasm, "Are you just planning to waltz over to the barn and take the goat without a plan?" Herk nodded enthusiastically. Almost like a puppy readying itself to chase a bone.

Methodically Doc drew his right hand over his moustache. He saw little way out of his predicament and then basically gave in, "okay. Alright. You boys go get the goat. I'll stay here..." At least if the Modhercans were occupied he'd have some room to think.

Skeeter followed by Herk, started to the barn then stopped as if a thought formed in his head. He trust his arm out to stop Herk and then he turned to Doc, "What are you gonna do?" he had a creepy kind of look on his face.

Doc thought fast and smiled while he looked over the farm, "I'll watch out for you..." and his left eyebrow rose up to his hat. Then he pulled a tooth pick from his vest pocket and stuck it in his teeth. With both hands he ushered the Modhercan brothers to get a move on. Doc shook his head in disbelief.

Skeeter smiled broadly and smacked Herk on the shoulder as they searched for the goat named Patti.


	15. Chapter 15

Doc slowly made his way closer to the small barn and waited for Skeeter and Herk to emerge with the goat they came to steal. Doc was still smiling to himself at how inept the two brothers were and how haphazardly they approached the task at hand - if their father could only see them now. Doc could hear them shouting at one another as the goat continued squeal and jump around them avoiding capture. Doc almost laughed out loud at one point when he heard Skeeter scolding Herk for stepping on his foot.

Without too much more thought, Doc stuffed his hands into his coat pockets and sauntered across the yard toward the road and started back to the buffalo camp. That was until there was a loud bang from a gun. Quickly he turned and saw Skeeter and Herk in a dead run toward him. The goat charging up behind.

The Modhercans swiftly passed the doctor who turned to watch them run down the snow covered road. Then it dawned on him, they were running from something or someone. Doc spun around and saw Harry Strummer levelling his old shot gun in his direction! Doc jumped at the sight and turned to run, but by now the goat was right beside him blocking his path, "Move you danged old nanny goat!" Doc barked just as another blast came from behind. It was the last thing Doc heard before he crashed to the ground bumping his head on a snow covered rock. Most of the buckshot hit the goat, the rest found its way into the back of Doc's right thigh and buttocks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty helped pack a few things for Patricia as Hootie prepared the young mother to be for the almost hour long journey back to Dodge. Richard just paced the floor. Hootie couldn't believe what Kitty had told her about her Modhercan kinfolk, "I sware, Miss Kitty. If they harm one hair on Doc's head, I don't know what I'll do!" she huffed. Patricia was almost afraid to say anything and was growing more concerned with Hootie's elevating aggressiveness even though it wasn't against her.

Kitty furrowed her brow and pursed her lips in irritation then stopped and looked at Aunt Hootie, "If they harm one hair on Doc's head, you are gonna have to stand in a long line before you get to deal with the Modhercans..." she grumbled with her hands firmly on her hips. Her eyes were full of fire.

Hootie sighed and tried to calm herself. Her thoughts were pulled between the Garveys and the missing doctor. "He's a good man, that doctor..." she said to no-one in particular as she folded another nightgown and tucked into the carpet bag, but Kitty heard her and smiled, "One of the best." She said to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Festus arrived at the Modhercan buffalo camp. Addie spotted the two law men and made herself busy at the fire. Matt pulled Buck to a stop and told Festus to remain where he was while he stepped down from the tall buckskin.

"Addie?" Matt walked toward the hill woman who still tried to ignore him, "Addie, I heard you came into Dodge last night for Doc. Where is he?" Matt's voice was firm and filled with annoyance. Addie just shrugged, "I dunno..."

"What do you mean you don't know? I have a witness who said you came asking for him late last night." Matt stepped even closer.

"Just what I said. I don't know!" Addie's own voice was filled with under tones of the truth and bold faced lies. Festus heard her from atop Ruth and rolled his eyes, "Leave it to a Modhercan shemale to lie to a United States Marshal!"

"You shut up, whiskers!" Addie bellowed. "I came fer him alright, but now I don't know where he is...he ain't here."

Skeeter and Herk heard their sister and slipped into the woods to have a look at what was going on in their camp. Skeeter punched Herk in the shoulder, "Great! Now the law is after us..."

Herk rubbed his shoulder, "How'd they know we did anything wrong, anyways?" He said with a strange look on his face as he looked from his brother back to the camp.

"Good point," Skeeter said scratching his stubbled chin, "but I bet you that law man and that Haggen deputy of his came out here fer their old sawbones friend..." He looked back to Herk, "We better stay out of sight to be on the safe side."

"Yeah...and to think old Strummer gunned down a doctor fer a goat...sheesh!" Herk murmured.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Strummer held his gun on the man stretch out on his front yard next to his dead goat. "Poor ol' Patti. Them Modhercans were out to gettcha again, huh? Well, they can't have ya now." Strummer then moved and stood next to Doc who was laying face down in the snow. The ground near his forehead was red with blood. Strummer poked at the man with the barrel of the weapon and there was no response. Harry knelt down and prepared to find out which of the Modhercans he'd just shot. With a hearty tug, he rolled Doc on to his back. A lump stuck in the old farmer's throat and panic set in, "Oh, no!" Having recognized Doc, he quickly placed his hand on the Dodge town doctor's chest and with a heavy sigh he felt him breathing. "Phew..." Harry whispered.

Harry then stood and hollered back to the house, "Martha! Martha!" His wife appeared in the door and she held her hands over her mouth in fear at the sight, "Go get Abraham from the big barn! I need his help to get this man to Dodge..."

Martha wrapped a shawl around her shoulders and scurried off to the big barn at the other end of the yard. Harry shook his head ans he looked down at the doctor who was sprawled at his feet, "What in tarnation were you doing stealing my goat?"


	16. Chapter 16

Hootie climbed aboard the buck board and waited for Richard to settle in at the back to comfort Patricia. Kitty waited patiently in Doc's little black buggy. It was growing late in the day and the winds were picking up from the north. They had to get to Dodge as quick as possible as Patricia was now experiencing labour pains. As soon as Richard covered his wife with another quilt he nodded for Aunt Hootie to get the wagon moving. Kitty let a slight sigh escape her lips and flicked the reigns and Popcorn gently jolted forward. Kitty watch Hootie who's face was a mix of concern for the young couple and their babies and for the missing town doctor. Kitty smiled slightly and thought to herself, Maybe Festus is on to something. Ol Aunt Hootie really likes the country pill pusher. She almost laughed again at the thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt was still unconvinced that Addie knew nothing about Doc's whereabouts. The marshal continued to step closer, "You don't need to be prowling around this camp. Get on yer horse and go find the Doc..." she defied Matt.

Festus remained sitting on his mule Ruth and as his keen eyes scanned the camp. They locked on to the rectangular black leather doctor kit that was placed next to the old stump where Doc sat and had his coffee earlier in that morning. "Matthew!" he said as he slid down off the mule and walked to the case, "This here's Doc's ain't it?" the deputy picked it up to examine it.

Matt scowled at Addie before he moved to where Festus stood. Sure enough, it was Doc's leather doctor bag - even the faded gold letters, "Dr G. Adams", were still showing, "Okay, enough of this," Matt's voice was filling with anger and annoyance, "This is Doc's medical bag. Now where is he?" Matt demanded and immediate answer.

By now old Argonaut poked his head out of the hut. He held his buffalo gun level at the marshal, "Just like Addie said. He ain't here." His eyes were tired but not without a fight.

Festus stepped closer to his Modhercan cousin, "You make me so mad I could smoke a pickle! Of course Doc was here and you knows just right where he's at, right this very moment, don'tcha?!" Festus was fully animated and strutted closer to Argonaut, "Jist tell Matthew and me...or I'll crack yer skull!" Festus had already balled his hands into fists and was more than willing to jump into a fray with old Argonaut.

Matt quickly moved to pull Festus back from a likely fight, when he caught sight of Skeeter and Herk out of the corner of his left eye and quickly pulled his gun on the two, "Come on out here in the open. There's no sense hiding anymore...I can see the two of you." Matt ordered.

Skeeter's shoulders sank and then he made a face at Herk who stood with his jaw drooping open, "We're in for it now..." Herk whispered lamely. The two Modhercan brothers fumbled through the brush and popped out into the camp before the marshal. They smiled impishly while holding their buffalo guns high above their heads. "Whatcha want us for, marshal? We've done nothing wrong..." Skeeter barely coughed out the words without laughing.

"I bet you haven't..." Matt took Doc's medical bag from Festus and waved it at the two brothers. Festus was now scowling at them - he'd already told Matt that he was ready to deal with whoever was responsible for Doc's disappearance. So mush so, his left eye was twitching as he glared at his cousins that he figured were "something-something times removed" and gratefully not full blood cousins. That would be too much as in the Haggen clan, still waters run deep.

Argonaut glared at his sons and his daughter. They dare not tell the marshal anything or they would face his wrath. Matt stood patiently and watched the Modhercans - his breathing was deep and agitated. It was a matter of seconds before one of them would slip up and say something. He could see it building.

Matt continued to restrain Festus, as the deputy glared at the Modhercans - all of them standing next to the fire. But in a strange way he thought that Festus' growing antagonism was enough to unhinge one of them.

But nothing happen. More time passed."Alright...I won't ask why. I won't ask how. Just tell me where Doc is..." Matt said angrily.

"He's back a that farm over there. The Strummers - I've heard they are pretty mean to folks who wander onto their property! And we know noting about any shootings..." Herk blurted out enthusiastically only to have Skeeter give him a hard thump with his elbow to his ribs. Herk groaned and doubled over.

By now Matt didn't much care why or...why Doc was ever at the Strummer's farm. "Come on Festus..." the two law men gather their mounts, Festus tied Doc's medical bag to his saddle horn and they rode off in disgust. "I sware, Matthew, they gets mangier with passing year..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Martha entered the large barn and moved next to Abraham who was busy hammering on a metal buggy wheel tying to realign it, "Abraham! You must come quickly!" Martha was holding back tears.

"What happened?" the tall black man asked. Abraham had almost been part of the Strummer's family since just after the war. He came to their farm and asked for nothing more than work for his hands, food in his stomach and a warm bed. The arrangement worked out well for the Strummers as they were now in their mid seventies and Abraham was just over sixty and still strong.

Martha tried to tell Abraham what happened as she lead him from the big barn and over to the front yard, "You see...Pa shot this man...he didn't mean too."

Abraham knelt down next to Doc and surveyed his wounds. He looked up to Harry, "We need to get him to a doctor!"

Harry swallowed hard, "he is a doctor..."

"Then we better get this fella to Dodge." Abraham stood, "Someone there can help me I'm sure..."

Harry looked at his wife then back again, "Help you? I don't follow."

"I helped many surgeons during the war and have seen my fair share of buckshot. But I just don't have any tools here..." Abraham's voice was like a velvet baritone.

Harry and Martha looked at each other and panic washed over their faces, "I'll get the buckboard ready Mrs Martha. This man will need some blankets for the journey." Abraham turned toward the barn.

"I'll see to Patti..." Harry said as he looked down at the dead goat.


	17. Chapter 17

Kitty and Hootie rolled into Dodge with Patricia and Richard, just after six p.m. Sam Noonan heard the ruckus from inside the Long Branch and headed to the door to see what the commotion was all about. His facial expressions changed quickly from happiness of seeing his boss, Kitty Russell to the angst of Hootie ordering some towns folk out of the way to make room for Patricia and Richard. The barkeep stepped out on to the boardwalk and walked over to Kitty who was busy retrieving carpet bags, "Here, Miss Kitty. Allow me." his velvet voice was welcome and warming, "Thank you Sam." she replied.

"What's the hurry?" Sam asked as he followed Kitty across the alley and toward the doctor's stairs.

"Mrs Garvey's twins are making an early showing..." she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice, "I don't suppose you've seen Matt and Festus with Doc have you?"

Sam shook his head no, "I haven't seen any of them," his dark brown eyes scanned the street. "Anything wrong?"

"Oh, Sam," Kitty huffed, "isn't there always!?"

Sam looked at his boss and said nothing. He looked hurt by her curt words but he also knew that she was under stress and the fact that Matt and Doc, not to mention Festus were nowhere to be seen and haven't been heard from was coming to a boiling point for her. He said nothing and let it go.

Kitty saw the flash of emotion in Sam's eyes, "Oh, I'm sorry Sam. It's just that Doc left town last night and hasn't been seen since and now Matt and Festus have gone out after him."

"Doc left town? Why?" Sam was now caught between disbelief and curiosity.

"Some lady named Addie Modhercan came looking for him and no-one knows why..."

Sam thought for a second, "Addie Modhercan? Festus' cousin?"

Kitty sighed, "One and the same..." Kitty's smile was sour as she turned toward the stairs.

"I'll bring these up, Miss Kitty." Sam said as he looked down at the carpet bags he clutched in his hands. "I'm sure the Marshal and Festus will bring Doc back soon. If you need any help, just call on me."

"Thank you Sam." Kitty looked over her shoulder and smiled even with her eyes. "After you drop off the bags, could you go after Ma Smalley for me? I think Aunt Hootie might need her help."

Sam nodded and followed the hardheaded saloon owner up the stairs to Doc's little office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abraham finished hitching the horse team to the wagon and quickly walked back over to where Martha knelt beside Doc who had just placed a blanket over him. The doctor was just coming to his senses, "You got a nasty bump on your head there Doc." Abraham stated as he squatted down next to Martha Strummer taking a better look at the bloodied goose egg on Doc's forehead.

Doc's eyes slowly opened and it was evident that he was unsure of his surroundings and what just happened as he tried to move as a spasm of pain caused by the buckshot ran through his body mixing with his pounding head ache. He felt sick to his stomach. "What happened?" he groaned while reaching for his aching head.

Harry Strummer heard him as he returned from covering Patti over with a tarp in the barn until he could bury her later. "You were trying to steal my goat..." Harry leaned over Doc, "But ya got yerself shot instead." Harry shook his head in disgrace, "a medical man steelin' a goat."

"Goat? Steal? Me?" Doc tried again to sit but the pain was too great so he flopped backward into the snow. Then he remembered, "Those dimwit Modhercans..."

Martha looked down at the doctor, "We can't just leave him laying here in the snow forever until he talks..." her eyes lifted to her husband.

Harry was stuck on the name Doc just spoke, "What was that about the Modhercans?"

Doc slowly rolled his aching head toward the farmer, "They were the ones...that old Argonaut made his two half-wit sons bring me along so that I could talk you out of the goat..." Doc groaned again and clamping his eyes shut to stop his head from spinning.

Abraham stood, "I believe he's telling the truth, Harry."

Harry stood and took hold of his wife's hand to help her to her feet, "I suspect you're right, Abraham. Let's get him to the wagon and into town quickly."

The two men hoisted Doc to his feet and the physician moaned deeply with every move. Carefully they assisted Doc into the back of the buck board and covered him with quilts and blankets. Harry and Abraham walked to the front of the wagon and were about to get in when Harry looked back at his wife. Her eye were filled with terror. "What is it Martha?" Harry walked back to her.

"Don't leave me here alone. Not with those Modhercans on the run..." She looked back at the front yard that resembled a bloodied battlefield.

"You get right in the back and stay with Doc, then." Harry helped his wife into the back of the wagon and placed an extra blanket over her shoulders, "Hold tight." he said as he joined Abraham on the front seat. And with a slight flick of the reigns, they where on their way to Dodge. The sun was beginning to set and everything was getting darker.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Festus quickly rode toward the Strummer farm and as they rounded the bend they brought their animals to a stop. From where they sat, they could see the blood everywhere. Matt and Festus exchanged woefully glances before looking back at the yard.

Festus swallowed so hard Matt could hear him from his horse. The marshal wanted to do the same, instead he let out a long quite sigh. His heart all of a sudden felt heavy. "Matthew?"

"Yeah, I see it too, Festus. Come on, let's have a look." Matt gently spurred Buck and started forward. Festus reluctantly followed close behind. And as the two law men got closer to the yard the worse the bloodied mess appeared. Neither one spoke a word as they got even closer to where Doc was just laying moments before.


	18. Chapter 18

Hootie and Kitty had calmed Patricia down after the rough ride in the back of the buck board. Kitty was still waiting for Ma Smalley to arrive and while she did, she stoked the

the little stove just inside the office door. Not only for heat, but to boil water and plenty of it. Kitty could hear Patricia moaning from labour pains. Hootie stayed by the young mother's side.

Kitty wiped her brow as the room temperature rose equally with the stress levels. She wished Doc were here to help and then she began to wonder why Matt and Festus still had not returned from the Modhercan camp with him. She was ready to give all three of them a tongue lashing when they did arrive back in Dodge.

The office door slowly opened and Ma Smalley stepped through and closed it quickly as the evening chill was setting in again, "Sam told me you needed help," she smiled and listened to Hootie calming Mrs Garvey.

"We sure do, Ma. I don't know where Doc is. Matt and Festus have gone looking for him and poor Mrs Garvey is about to have twin babies!" Kitty's voice was filled with exasperation.

Ma moved into the room and removed her shawl and walked to the back room checking on the situation. She was satisfied that Hootie was in control for the time being, but she knew that sooner or later she too was going have to help, unless Doc showed himself. However, now Ma also grew worried about the whereabouts of Doctor Adams. She continued to watch Hootie for a moment more then turned back to Kitty who busied herself with the fie and pots of water, "Try not to worry Kitty. I'm sure that something else has come up that Doc had to attend to..."

As mush as Kitty tried to believe that thought, she just couldn't. Her instincts told her something bad had happened to her friend. Otherwise, she reasoned, the three men would be back in Dodge by now. Kitty smiled weakly at Ma in an effort to understand what she was saying.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twilight was setting in and making it that much more difficult for Matt and Festus to ascertain what had taken place on the front yard of the Harry and Martha Strummer's home. As the two law men dismounted, they were lead to the area where both Doc and the goat were shot. Festus knelt down and picked up Doc's black felt hat. He didn't speak a word as he looked a the hat, then to the ground covered with splotchy blood and then to Matt. Matt's eyes were focussed on the mark through the snow to the barn, where something was dragged. The marshal's heart pounded in his chest as he turned and slowly walked to the barn. Festus followed at a close pace and after Matt opened the door, the two men stood and looked at the heap that lay in the corner under the tarp.

Matt's jaw muscles tensed as he slowly walked to the tarp. Festus stuck with him and he all of a sudden felt nauseous. Matt drew an audible deep breath and reached down to the tarp and with a quick tug it flapped over. Festus jumped, "It's a goat, Matthew!"

Matt signed heavily, "Yeah...a goat." He tried to slow his pounding heart.

"Golly bill! Ifin that mess out there was from this here goat, then where's ol' Doc?" Festus said as he waved Doc's hat around out of enthusiasm.

"Hold on a minute, Festus." Matt gently grabbed the deputy's forearm and took the hat. There was blood soaked into the sweat band and brim, "Where not out of the woods on this yet, I'm afraid..." Matt pulled his hand back showing Festus the blood before handing the hat back. Festus' shoulders sagged again, "That ol scutter got himself into a heap of trouble here, didn't he?"

Matt made a face and nodded slightly, "It sure looks like it, Festus. I just hope that he's all right." Matt looked around and placed his hand on his deputy's shoulder trying to bolster his morale, "Now let's find him." The chill in the air was growing and the two law men walked around the barn a bit further when Festus spotted the wagon track, "Matthew?" he pointed to the snowy ground.

Matt quickly knelt and looked at the tracks, "They're fairly fresh and heading to Dodge. Come on Festus," he said as he stood and hurried back to his horse to follow the tracks with what remaining light they had. Festus stuffed the black hat up under his coat while following his boss then and pulled himself up on his mule, Ruth. "Come on Ruth. Let's find ol Doc," he patted the animal on the neck before he nudged him with his big Texan spurs and loped after Matt who was now out of sight.


	19. Chapter 19

The sound of a wee baby's cry emanated from the back room of the doctor's office. Kitty smiled and continued to boil water and prepare clean rags to help Hootie and Ma with Mrs Garvey as she was in labour. Hootie brought the first baby out and wrapped him in a clean white cotton sheet then placed him in a wicker bassinette that the Garvey's brought along with them. Kitty joined Hootie and looked down at the little child, "Ah, he's so sweet!" Kitty said and she fussed with the blanket.

"All babies are sweet!" Hottie chortled as she returned to the back room.

Kitty continued to fuss over the little Garvey baby when a ruckus on the stairs caught her attention, "Now who would be out there in this, other than a drunken bum?" she said rather sarcastically as she irefully stepped to the door, ready to give whoever was making the racket hell. Hastily she pulled the door open and her words choked in her mouth as Harry Strummer and Abraham Dixon propped Doc up between them. Doc moaned deeply as he wobbled on his feet.

"Oh, my..." Kitty stammered for more words but the sight of the three men - two of whom she didn't expect to see stunned her. Kitty ushered the men into the warm room. Harry and Abraham carefully maneuvered the wounded doctor through the doorway and passed Kitty - followed by Martha. Kitty then quickly closed the door behind them.

Kitty moved quickly to Doc's side. "What happened? Oh, Doc, you look terrible," her hands trembled as she helped Harry and Abraham assist the physician up to the examination table and get him comfortable which proved difficult due to the buckshot in his backside.

"He was stealin' my goat!" Harry said with a mixture of indignation and concern in his voice. The fact was he was scared to death that he'd actually shot a man. Something he had never done in his life.

Doc groaned, "Was not..." He tried to move, but a stabbing pain through his leg and backside quickly made him stop wriggling around on the table. He promised to himself that he'd never made fun of Festus if he was wound in the behind again. Doc bit his lower lip to conceal the growing pain.

"Well you were layin' next to ol Patti..." Harry continued his with his accusations. Kitty looked at the farmer totally confused - why would Doc be trying to steal a goat?

Out of the corner of his eye, Doc noted the look on Kitty's face, "It's a long story..." Doc groaned again holding back another wave of pain. He was certain that shock was soon setting in as he brow beaded with sweat.

By now the commotion had caught Hootie's attention and she walked into the room ready to scold everyone for making such a noise but her voice failed her at the sight of Doc laying on the small table at the centre of the room, "Oh, honey! What has happened to you?" she gently placed her warm palm on his left cheek. "Why he's bone cold!" she looked over to Kitty. Again Doc moaned.

Kitty stood next to Hootie and looked down upon her dearest friend, "Doc? What on earth happened to you?" she carefully took his right hand.

"I done told ya. He was trying to steal my goat!" Harry Strummer stated again just as the office door opened again. This time Matt and Festus stepped quickly through the door. "I'm afraid you're wrong, Mr Strummer."

Harry looked up at Matt and swallowed, "How could I be? He was running away with Patti!"

Kitty looked at Matt, "Whose Patti?"

Strummer spoke, "She was my goat that this fella was stealing!" the pointed to Doc.

Matt stepped closer, "No he wasn't. It was Argonaut Modhercan's sons that were trying to steal the goat. To finish off what their Pa didn't." Matt tucked his thumbs into his waistband and rocked slightly on his heels in annoyance.

Strummer stood stunned and looked from the Marshal down to Doc, "Are you sayin' I shot an innocent man?"

Matt just slowly nodded 'yes'.

"Oh, my heavens..." Harry said to his wife. Martha held her hands cupped over her mouth. Tears filled her eyes wondering how this was all going to work itself out.

Hootie turned sharply to Matt. "You said Argonaut Modhercan was behind this?" she firmly placed her hands on her hips.

"'Fraid so." Matt couldn't lie to Hootie, yet he wondered what she was thinking. "You're not planning on visiting him, are you Hootie?" Matt's voice held a tone that inched it's way over to being almost a warning.

Hootie knew what Matt was getting at and smiled, "Not me, Marshal." Her eyes sparkled with a hint of mischief as her left eyebrow rose slightly. Matt caught that too.

Abraham stepped forward and tried to bring the attention back to Doc's needs, "We need to get this buckshot out of the doctor," his darked eyes switched between the marshal and Hootie. Hootie turned from Matt and nodded, "Let's get to it, then. Kitty. You are gonna have to help Ma with Mrs Garvey. I suggest the rest of you leave the office for a while."

Matt was still not sure what to make of Hootie's statement and agreed to leave. Hootie wouldn't ride out to the Modhercan camp herself - would she?


	20. Chapter 20

Two days had passed and Patricia and Richard Garvey were still celebrating the arrival of little Maggie and little Robbie. Both where healthy and happy babies as far as Doc was concerned. He smiled at the young couple as they prepared to take the babies home, "Now you do exactly what Aunt Hootie and I have been telling you. And if you need anything, just come by."

Richard extended his hand to Doc, "Thanks for everything Doc." he beamed, "And I hope your leg gets better real quick." Richard pointed to the cane that helped hold the doctor straight.

"Don't you worry about me." Doc smiled and then winked. "I bet Hootie would like to see you before you leave town. She's staying over at Ma Smalley's."

Richard scooped up one of the babies and smiled, "We'll be sure to stop before we go home. I still can't thank you enough."

Doc ran his left hand over his moustache, "Well, I'll tell you what," he said as he limped with Richard to the door, "You bring me a couple of them loaves of bread you make and I'll consider it even." the doctor smiled.

"Great! I will!" Richard could hardly control himself and he turned to his wife, "Come on Patricia, lets get our family home!" And with that, the Garveys left Doc's office. Doc sighed and marvelled at the thought how such little lives had such huge impact. There where times he wondered why he became a doctor, and it was moments like this that made it so perfectly clear.

Hootie had just stepped out of the boarding house and spotted the Garveys, "Hello younins!" she cheerfully hollered across the street. Patricia and Richard waited for her as she crossed, "You takin' your babies, home! That is wonderful!" Hootie said as she peeked under each blanket to see the little pink bundles. "You are gonna be fine parents, I can just tell!"

Richard blushed, "We can't thank you enough for helping with everything..."

Hootie winked at the young farmer, "You just keep them babies well and make sure they grow big and strong. That's all I ask for."

Patricia smiled, sounds like we got the easy part.

Hootie bursted into a hearty laugh, "Oh, honey, you'll see. Once these younins' get older, the harder it gets. And then there's a hump and then things smooth out all over again. But," Hootie warned with a smile, "enjoy everyone of these minutes."

Richard and Patricia smiled and said their farewells. Hootie stood watching them from the boardwalk. And once they were on their way, she swiftly turned to find her nephew, Festus.

The hill man deputy was busy in the livery stable cleaning stalls. It was his way of earning a few more pennies for drinks.

"Festus?" Hootie called from the door.

Festus lifted his head and smiled. He rested the knurled wooden rake against the stall, "Oh, howdy Aunt Hootie!"

Hootie looked over her shoulder then stepped into the barn, "Is the marshal around?"

Festus made a face and nodded, "He's over yonder at the jail. Want me to fetch him for ya?" he started for the door.

"Oh, no. Heavens!" Hootie blocked her nephew's path.

"Well, why'd you ask?" Festus asked as his brow furrowed.

"I need you to do something." Hootie spoke quietly.

"What?" Festus was no getting suspicious.

Hootie stepped closer to her nephew, "I need you to go and fetch Argonaut and bring him here. He owes Doc an apology fer getting him shot and he owes that farmer Harry Strummer an apology too."

Festus straightened, "You want me to do what?!" his voice rose in surprise.

Hootie hushed him, "Bring Argonaut here! Bring them two no-good sons of his too!"

Festus was stymied, "How in thunder do you want me to do that?!"

Hootie shrugged and smiled, "We don't call you the smartest Haggen fer nothing!"

Festus drew a deep breath knowing he was just had by his aunt. "This ain't gonna be pretty..." he huffed as he passed Hootie to saddle Ruth. "Ifin' Matthew finds out that I'm stickin' a stick into that hornet's nest, I'll likely loose my deputing job..." his hazel eyes glared at his aunt who looked innocently away. Festus rolled his eyes. It was a no win situation for him.


	21. Chapter 21

Festus took his time to ride out to the buffalo camp. He thought about how he might convince ol' Argonaut to come back to Dodge in a peaceful manner, but he just couldn't see it happening. His mere presence was liable to set the Modhercan patriarch off - Festus swallowed hard at the thought. The his mind wandered to his boss, Matt Dillon. What was Matt going to say when he did finally bring Argonaut to town? All of a sudden a foreboding feeling flooded the deputy's soul but there wasn't anyway that he could think of getting out of the situation not with Aunt Hootie, Doc and old Harry Strummer back in Dodge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt stepped out of the jail house and drew a deep breath of fresh air. His blue eyes looked across the street to the livery. He remembered he needed to talk to Festus about some things, and now that Doc was doing better and everything was seemingly right again in Dodge, now might be a good time. Matt stepped down off the wooden boardwalk and slowly made his way across Front Street. The road was a soupy mess for melted snow and mud.

Matt entered the stable and looked around before his eyes caught sight of Hank, "Oh, hiya, Hank."

Hank turned, "Hello Marshal. You look like yer lookin' fer someone."

Matt chuckled, "Ya know Hank, one day I'm going to deputize you. You have the keenest eyes in town."

Hank bashfully smiled, "well I do see a lot of things in this job..."

"I bet you do." Matt smiled, "Speaking of which, is Festus around?"

Hank shook his head no and pointed to the stall where the hill man kept his mule, "Let about an hour ago. Said he had an errand to run fer someone." Hank chewed on a piece of straw.

Matt pursed his lips in slight annoyance, "Did he say where he was going?"

Hank shook his head no again, "He just saddled that old mule of his and rode off."

"He just rode off?" Matt questioned further and didn't like the feeling building within himself. Hank nodded, "Just like that."

Matt grunted then left the stable. He figured someone must have seen Festus leave town. With a heavy sigh, Matt walked up the boardwalk toward the Long Branch Saloon when he spotted Hootie Haggen. His mind flashed back to the statement she made earlier about Argonaut Modhercan being behind all the trouble that seemed to have landed in Dodge. Matt walked with confidence that he would soon find out where Festus had gone, "Hello Aunt Hootie," he tipped his hat with a smile.

"Marshal? You have a face full of questions." Hootie winked.

Matt smiled, "Yeah, so I've been told." Matt looked quickly back to the livery stable and then back to Hootie, "Hootie, have you seen Festus today?" he asked bluntly.

Hootie knew that the marshal was going to ask sooner or later, but she also wasn't going to say. At least not yet, to give Festus a chance to bring Argonaut and his sons into town, "No, I haven't seen nephew Festus since last night. Why? Has he done something wrong?" Hootie sounded sincere which gave Matt no need to asked further.

"Oh, nothing. I'm sure he's just off helping one of his friends as he does often." Matt tipped his hat again and pardoned himself as he continued his way to the saloon.

Hootie sighed in relief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus took a deep breath before riding Ruth into the buffalo camp. Piney stopped stirring the large pot that hung over the open fire, "Addie?" she called to her adopted sister.

Addie poked her head out of the hut, "What is it Piney?" She hadn't seen Festus yet.

"The town deputy Festus is here..." Piney pointed.

Addie grabbed a shawl and exited the hit starring at Festus with immense distrust, "What are you doin' here?"

Festus remained sitting on his mule, "You sure aren't that hospitable when it comes to kin folk visits, are ya?" His eyes scanned the camp looking for Argonaut, Skeeter and Herk.

"We don't exactly call Haggens kin folk." Addie crossed her arms in a huff, "Now what is it you want?"

Festus slowly stepped down from his saddle, "I want Argonaut and them two mutton-headed sons of his come into Dodge with me. Real peaceful like..."

Addie huffed again, "Why fer? No-one's been hurt."

"Oh?" Festus' eyebrows rose, "You don't call ol' Doc bein' shot hurt do ya?"

Addie felt badly for the doctor but drew a deep breath and quickly hid her feelings for fear that her father and brothers were going to go to jail. "Well, maybe Doc just got in the way of a gun. Why do you need my Pa and brothers for that?" Addie saw Skeeter and Herk coming slowly up behind Festus but played innocent.

"Cause they're the ones that got ol' Doc shot by tryin' to steal that goat of farmer Strummer's place up the road. Addie, would ya jist fer once work with me?" Festus tried to be pleasant.

Addie was about to agree when Skeeter poked Festus with his buffalo gun, "Looky here, Herk. It's the mangy deputy from Dodge..."

Herk snickered, "I can see that..." Herk looked to his older brother, "What do ya what to do?"

Skeeter straightened his back and smiled, "The only thing we can do. Treat him to some Modhercan charm..." each brother smiled and slowly took opposite sides of Festus who was already for a fight, "Is that how you want it boys?" Festus said with his voice filling with anger.

Skeeter slowly set his rifle down and moved a little closer to Festus. Festus slowly removed his gun belt and tossed it aside. He spat on the knuckles of his balled fists and waited to see which Modhercan was the first to move. It was Skeeter. Festus caught him with a hard left cross to the jaw and then Herk piled on with his own brand of kicking and bitting. Festus swung at the younger brother hitting him in the nose causing him to reel backward only opening Festus up for another attack by Skeeter. Both Festus and Skeeter fell hard to the ground where they exchanged a few more punches. Herk held his hands over his broken nose and tried to watch through the tears in his eyes.

Festus struggled to his feet and pulled Skeeter up when Skeeter hit Festus hard in the ribs causing him to double over and as he did Skeeter clenched his fists together and dropped them hard onto Festus' shoulders dropping the deputy to a gasp on the cold ground. Skeeter ran the back of his right hand under his right eye to clear the blood away. As he looked at his hand then to the deputy an instance of rag filled him and he kicked Festus sharply in the ribs. An audible sound of bone breaking could be heard before Festus collapsed to the ground. Skeeter was getting ready to stomp on Festus again when Addie whacked her brother good and hard with a shovel which sent his tumbling head-long into his brother.

Skeeter quickly righted himself and looked at Addie, "Whatcha do that fer?!" he again wiped his cut cheek.

"It won't do no good to no-one if ya kill him!" Addie yelled at her brothers while holding the shovel like a bat ready to be swung. She defied either brother to move.

Piney had called Argonaut from the hut who limped toward the group, "What's this Piney is telling me about?"

Addie looked at her Pa, "Festus came here to take you and them," she glared back at her brothers, "back to Dodge because the Doc got shot..."

Argonaut's shoulders sagged and he looked at his two sons, "I guess we can't keep hiding from this. You two really screwed things up. Now get yer carcasses up and hitch that wagon. We're going to Dodge."

Addie slowly lowered the shovel and smiled at her father, "It's the right thing to do, Pa. And you know it."

Whether it was right or not, Argonaut wasn't going to get out of going with Addie and Piney looking at him the way they were. He grunted and limped back to the hut to gather some things figuring he might be in Dodge for a while.

Festus heard and slowly rolled on to his back. Now he had to figure out how to get up off the ground and over to Ruth. And then there was Matthew and Doc to face. "Ugh..." was all he could muster.


	22. Chapter 22

Matt leaned on the long dark wooden bar and Sam Noonan sat a cold beer down in front of him, "Seems kinda quiet in here today, doesn't it?" his eyebrows rose up in question as he looked around the Long Branch before taking a sip from his glass.

"Oh, great," Kitty mused, "you just ruined it!"

"Ruined what?" Matt sat his glass down and further looked around wondering what he'd done, "I thought a quiet day was a good thing now and again."

"Yeah it is," Kitty chortled, "but every time someone says it's "quiet", all hell breaks loose!" she chuckled again looking at Matt who then understood, "Sorry," he said with a smile on his lips and a hint of mischief in his eyes.

Kitty noted the look and smiled slyly back and took a sip from her drink.

Matt stood tall, "Say, have either of you seen Festus today?" he looked from Kitty and then over to Sam. Both shook their heads no, "I haven't seen him since last night." Sam offered while drying a glass with the white towel.

"Hum..." Matt pursed his lips in wonder, "Yeah, just like Aunt Hootie said..." The marshal didn't like what his gut feelings were telling him.

Kitty looked up at Matt, "You don't think he's in some trouble or something do you, Matt?"

Matts hook his head no, but the question sat in the back of his mind, "No. I don't think so, but something just tells me something is wrong." he openly said, "I mean, Festus usually tells someone what he's up to." Matt began to wonder further, "Even Hank at the stable said he just saddled old Ruth and left without a word..." the marshal pondered further.

"Well have you asked Hootie?" Kitty questioned and became concerned herself for the hill man's well being.

"Yeah, I asked her. She was pretty straight..." then Matt thought harder, "or was she?"

"Matt?" Kitty took Matt's forearm, "You don't suppose he...I mean Festus, went out to see the Modhercans, do you?"

Matt said nothing at first but then he calculated and added things up, "I think he might have..." Matt was about to leave when Louie Pheeters popped through the swing doors of the saloon, "Marshal! You better come quick! Looks like there's been some trouble!" Louie pointed out the door with great vigour. Matt looked at Kitty who then looked at Sam and they both shrugged. What ever was happening, or did, it was sure was creating quite the spectacle as the crowd on Front Street grew by the second.

Matt and Kitty pushed away from the bar and headed to the door. Matt peered over the top and his jaw dropped open. Riding down Front Street was Festus with the Modhercan wagon right behind him.

Matt pushed through the doors and then the crowd, "Festus? What on earth happened to you?"

Festus sat hunched over in his saddled, "Mind, helpin' me down Matthew?" The deputy's face was bloodied and bruised. Matt took hold of Festus' arm and helped him down to the boardwalk. Matt looked at the hill man in the eyes, "Are you all right?"

"Fiddle sticks, Matthew. Takes more than two Modhercans to down a Haggen..." Festus glared back at the bunch sitting in the wagon. Herk still held his nose.

Matt slowly walked toward the wagon looking over the state of the brothers, then slowly tucked his thumbs into his belt, "What's this all about?" Argonaut was about to comment when Hootie approached from behind the wagon, "You best ask me Marshal."

Matt's left eyebrow curved up in question, "Hootie?"

Aunt Hootie stepped forward, somewhat sheepishly, "Yes, Marshal?"

Matt waved his right hand around at Festus then the wagon full of Modhercans, "Okay. What's this about?" He shifted his weight and waited for the explanation. Argonaut on the other hand practically fell out of the wagon, "Hootie Haggen? I shoulda known a female Haggen was behind all this! That one there,' he pointed to Festus, "isn't the sharpest knife in the kit, so I knew he wasn't behind makin' us come here fer a bunch of lame apologizes..."

"Making you come here? Apologize?" Matt questioned now which his arms folded across his chest. The marshal's eyes drifted around the crowd, from the Modhercans, to Hootie and to Festus. From the corner of his eye he saw Doc nearing the crowd then work his way through, "What's going on, Matt?" he looked up to the tall marshal.

Matt pointed to Festus, "you might want to look at him..." Then Matt ordered the Modhercans down from the wagon, "Alright. All of you. You too Festus and Hootie. Inside." Matt pointed to the Long Branch. Kitty watched in silent dread at the door.

Everyone the marshal asked for moved into the saloon. However, Hootie stopped short when she saw the Strummers. She quickly moved toward them before they got into their wagon which was out front of the General Store. "Mr and Mrs Strummer, please come with me...I think I have a surprise for you!"

Harry and Martha exchanged looks and shrugged. "Sure thing, Aunt Hootie." They followed Festus' aunt into the Long Branch Saloon.

Matt still stood with his arms folded across his chest. Doc sat looking at Festus while Herk whined about his nose. Hootie waited until the Strummers found a seat. "Okay, Hootie. Go on..." Matt's tone was filled with disappointment as he twisted his lips in a huff.

"Marshal. All I wanted to do is help. I came here and poor Doc was havin' such a time with Mrs Garvey and her little babies. Then Argonaut had to stick his nose in cause he got him self caught doing something he had not to be doing..."

Matt nodded, "So far I'm following.." Everyone else was sitting waiting.

"So once that fool Modhercan cousin of the Haggens dragged poor Doc out there to tend fer his leg he then set him up with them two..." Hootie pointed at Skeeter and Herk.

Matt nodded and urged Hootie to continue, "Once I found out that Doc was hurt, well, I almost ran out there myself to slap them silly!"

Matt's eyebrows rose up to his hat band and then he looked over to Doc who had turned beet red. The doctor cleared his throat and shrugged slightly. Matt did his best to his this bemusement over the issue and turned back to Hootie, "Then what?"

"Then I had poor nephew Festus," she walked over to her nephew and looked at his swelling eye, before turning back to Matt, "I asked Festus to go out there and bring them in so that Argonaut would apologize to Doc and to the Strummers..." Hootie drew her little hands up tight to her chest and look out from under her eye lids at Matt.

Matt twisted his mouth before looking at Argonaut. The old buffalo hunter glared at Hootie and looked like he just wanted to charge out of the room, "Modhercan?"

"What?!" Argonaut blurted out.

Matt slowly walked toward the grizzled buffalo hunter and his family, "I think Hootie is right. You owe Doc an apology and," Matt leaned forward, "you owe the Strummer's a goat..."

"A goat!?" Argonaut bellowed.

"Yes. A goat." Matt stood straight and looked down at Modhercan who cast his eyes over to Hootie. She played innocent and smiled at him while flashing her eye lashes. Argonaut growled, "Haggens. Can't trust one of them..." He promptly folded his arms across his chest. He was beat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Modhercans did apologize to Doc and they also gave Harry and Martha two dollors to get themselves a new goat.

Hootie stood next to her wagon and tossed her carpet bag up over the seat. Doc, Matt and Kitty stood watching. "Well, Hootie, I don't know it happens, that whenever there is trouble in Dodge like this, you always manage to find a way though it." Doc said smiling.

"Oh, honey. I just try to find the best in everyone." She stepped forward and placed a gentle kiss on Doc's cheek. "You look after my nephew..." she said as Matt helped her up to her wagon. Doc nodded.

Just as Hootie was about to flick her reigns, Harry and Martha Strummer left the general Store, "Aunt Hootie!" Harry quickly walked over, "We can't thank you enough. We're getting a new goat!"

"Oh?" Hootie said, "Whatcha gonna call it?"

Harry looked back to his wife and then back to Hootie. "Gonna call it Jackie," he laughed and then joined his wife.

Matt, Kitty and Doc waved good bye to the Strummers and to Hootie as they rode out of Dodge. Kitty had a broad smile on her face and then she faced Doc with a twinkle in her eyes, "I really think she likes you..."

Doc grew red again, "Pshaw..." he flapped his hand in the air and turned to his stairs. He didn't want to admit it, but he like Hootie too.

**The End**


End file.
